The Sweetest Feeling
by Satsumi
Summary: Before any romance could blossom, evil has taken charge. A deadly curse turned Misty into a mermaid, banishing her to the depths of the ocean to relive the story of Anderson's Little Mermaid. Would Ash realize his feelings in time to save Misty? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**The Sweetest Feeling** **–Prologue**

By, Satsumi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, blah blah blah, and to cut things short, I don't own POKEMON! Nintendo, plus another bunch of Japanese guys own 'em. Don't sue me, because if you DO sue me, I'll COUNTER sue… how about that eh? HOWEVER… I do own the PLOT! And the "bad guys". So don't steal them or I'll get you when you sleep…Bwahahahahahaha! ****And now, on with the story…**

A tall, gigantic and dark mansion stood majestically on the hills of Lawrenceville, strange and fore-boding.

The last rays of the failing sunlight vanished into the distant hills and the hoary moon crept silently out from behind a cloud, illuminating the mansion with its faint silvery light. Shadows slowly began to dance around the place and the mansion's massive outline loomed over the land around it.

The grey moonbeam penetrated one of the opened glass panes of the structure on the second floor, and there among the shadows, a silhouette could be seen, sitting by the window.

It was a girl.

A pretty young girl about the age of fifteen, with dark, flowing purple hair and a big red ribbon tied at the back. Her narrowed emerald green eyes would send a chill down your spine if you looked straight into them. An icy smile played around her lips as she stroked a black, dry-looking iguana in her arms. It had yellow beady eyes, rough spiny skin, and it was as long as the girl's arm. It crouched on her lap like a cat, enjoying its mistress's company.

Then, the door to the room creaked open, and light from the corridor flooded in, along with a beautiful woman and a man. The man turned to switch on the light.

"Don't turn on the light, Papa," the girl said instantly without turning around. "I'm enjoying the dark."

Her stepmother smiled, walked over to her and stood behind her chair, stroking her long silky hair. "Have you finished practising with Snapdragon today, dearest?" she asked affectionately.

"Yes, Mama," came the reply. "Snapdragon was a very good boy today." The girl's eyes finally left the moon and settled onto the lizard on her lap, smiling at it approvingly. "When will I be allowed to really take part in pokemon battles? I've been practising for a long time already."

Her mother bent down to reach her stepdaughter's ear, "Jessica, you know that your Papa and I are very proud of you. We want you to be the best you can be. And it'll be your fifteenth birthday soon, so we want that day to be the most meaningful to you, for we have something special all prepared for you."

The girl nodded knowingly, and her gaze shifted back to the scenery outside. "I'll be the greatest pokemon master in all history," she said unquestionably, a tone of authority her voice.

"And your Papa and I will make sure you get what you want." The woman leaned over the armchair and gave her daughter's shoulder a squeeze. The man crouched down beside her and patted her arm.

"No one will get in your way, I'm sure your mother will see to that, princess," said her father.

The woman smiled cunningly.

Soon after, they left the room, closing the door and plunging it back into darkness.


	2. The Set Up

**Episode 1 –The Set Up**

By, Satsumi

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the pokemon characters blah blah blah and all that shit. However, all those weird evil characters and the some dumb new pokemon are created by me, take them if you want, they're stupid anyways, but don't try to nick my plot! Because if I ever find out… trust me, you really don't wanna know…**

It was another wonderful sunny day and that usually made you feel as if everything was going to be perfect.

The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, the birds were singing… and in a nearby town, the streets were just starting to wake up and get busy.

"Wow, Lavender City in the morning is just as I had imagined it." A slightly recognizable feminine voice rang out from the pokemon centre in town, but it was only somewhat familiar, for it was not how it used to sound.

There, sitting on the railing of the pokemon centre balcony, admiring the wonderful ocean view was the slim familiar figure of a young lady. As the sea breeze caressed her red hair and her fine complexion, she closed her sparkling blue-green eyes and took in a deep breath of the refreshing air.

The sun was just rising out from the ocean line, and the playful waves immediately reflected its light. The morning rays caressed her skin lovingly, bathing her pink sleeveless top and blue jeans shorts in radiance, and she let out a sigh of awe as she witnessed all the wonders in front of her.

"I wish I could stay here for just a few more days," she sighed, sounding a little disappointed. Suddenly, a voice came up from behind.

"Well if you really wanna stay, you can. Saves us a whole lot of trouble."

Not expecting company, the girl jumped violently at the sudden remark. Instantly, she lost her balance on the rail and with a shriek, fell backwards and landed… into a pair of strong protective arms.

"Whoa, chill it, Mist! Don't swoon at the sight of me." Came a familiar drawl. Misty looked up, her face slightly pink, preparing to stare daggers at her harasser. Her eyes met a pair of attractive dark brown ones, and immediately, her heart began to throb, just like every other time whenever she had the same pair of eyes reflected in hers.

She at once got her act together. What was she doing? She SHOULD hit back!

"Yea right, Ash! Go dream somewhere else!" she stood up, reaching a good five feet six, and clenched her fists. Ash's teasing laughter resounded unpleasingly in her ears.

"If you've finished letting out your steam, it's time to come down for breakfast," Ash flashed her a taunting smile. His voice came out deep, masculine and magnetic, which was a dramatic change from his younger years when his voice still sounded like a mouse's squeak.

Six years had passed since the year when our little "Ash-Misty-Brock-Pikachu" gang was established. They were all still together, tighter friends than ever before.

A lot has changed during the six year period, in which our heroes continued their endless pokemon journey. The two younger companions had grown to become two fine-looking 18-year-olds. Ash had shot up to a good five feet ten when he _finally_ hit puberty, accompanied by a well-built figure. With his hair still untidy and sticking out at peculiar angles however, it now added a dash of messy attractiveness to his already charming features.

Misty on the other hand had developed into a stunning young woman; her voice sounded different than her early teenage years, somehow a little less high-pitched and softer. She had developed a bit more dress sense, for she had started trying out slightly different clothing other than her trademark "yellow tank top, red braces and blue shorts". But despite all that change, some things just remained the same throughout the years. Something that Ash and Misty would prefer to preserve in silence –their never-ending squabbles. To the amazement of everyone, for some strange unknown reason, both of them had never quite managed to grow out of it.

Brock on the other hand, had also grown into a six feet, twenty-year-old young man, taller, but still dark, mature and responsible, with his good humour of falling for every single girl he met. He still acted like a big brother to the little group, being the most level-headed one of the lot, taking care of and looking after Ash, Misty and their pokemon.

And now, at the dining table of the Lavender city pokemon centre, everyone, including the infamous electric mouse-pokemon –Pikachu, satisfied their stomachs to a hearty meal.

Then suddenly, while half-way working through its apple, the adorable little pokemon pricked up its long black-tipped ears.

"Pi?" it exclaimed, its sharp instincts detecting something coming.

"What's up, Pikachu?" said Ash at once. Everyone immediately followed the pokemon's gaze to the… computer on the desk counter.

Abruptly, a ring tone sounded from the machine, indicating that there was

an incoming call. Nurse Joy stood up and went over to pick up the call.

"Pikachu must've caught the radar waves of the incoming call," said Brock stroking Pikachu's head.

After a moment, Nurse Joy lifted up her head and called to Ash.

"Ash, Professor Oak called from Pallet Town and asked to see all of you," she told them.

"Well, hi Ash! Everything's going fine, I hope?" greeted Professor Oak with a big wide smile.

"Yea, we're all doing great here," reported Ash. "How're things back home?"

"Oh yes, very good! In fact, things couldn't have been better," said the wise professor, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Professor Oak, you seem very pleased about something. You have something you wanna tell us?" asked Misty curiously. The professor chuckled and nodded.

"Yes Misty, as a matter of fact, I do have some very good news to tell all of you," he answered. Instantaneously, all of the pokemon trainers' heads crowded so close around the computer screen that their faces were pressing against each other, with poor Ash and Pikachu sandwiched in the middle. Professor Oak held out a few pieces of official looking papers.

"I've just got these invitation forms sent to me this morning. They are invitations for worldwide pokemon masters to take part in this special tournament, called the Kyrle League, sponsored by this famous tycoon called Sir Jonathan Kyrle in Lawrenceville.

This pokemon competition is only open for qualified first-rate pokemon trainers who have at least taken part in and won five official pokemon leagues. In other words, most of the finest pokemon masters will be gathered at Lawrenceville the week after the next to take part in this premium contest. That is why learned pokemon professors like myself are all sent five copies of the limited amount of application sheets to distribute to a few selected candidates eligible to enter the tournament. Other invitations are sent straight away to well-known pokemon masters.

So far I have already sent one copy over to Gary over at Viridian City, and another to one of my other students. I was saving the last three invitations for the three of you. Since you are all already qualified for the league, I figured it would be a good experience for all of you to go try out your skills," finished the professor with a grin, already knowing what their answer would be.

Ash could hardly believe it. He leapt up high and punched the air. "All right! We're off to the Kyrle League!"

It was true, Ash and his friends HAD been through a lot the past six years, and now, they were all proud holders of the Orange, Indigo, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kanto Battle Frontier League champ titles. It wasn't easy achieving what they'd attained up till now, for now, they were already considered fairly learned senior pokemon masters.

"Hm… interesting," said Brock, stroking his chin as he read the forms sent through email by Professor Oak. "I'd say this'll be quite a challenge for us, guys."

"Well, we can certainly do with some extra challenge now and then, can't we, Pikachu?" Ash said with the same old burst of confidence and eagerness. "You and I are gonna win this!"

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu exclaimed enthusiastically.

And so, this was how the pokemon trio set off for this totally unexpected challenge, utterly ignorant of the fact that they were in for one of the most terrifying adventures that they would ever experience, and also confront something much more powerful than pokemon battles and competitions. Something dark, sinister, evil… and in the shadows, was slowly planning a scheme so horrible… that it is best not to mention it right now.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**I know, haha! I added that last bit just for the heck of it; someone had wanted it to sound scary. Got to keep up the suspense, right? **

**Thanks for all the previous reviews, really helps the writer. Keep reviewing; I'll need some pointers on where to go. And if you're even thinking of flaming me, you can think again! (As if I'm gonna get affected by Little You! HAH!) If I hadn't done as good as all you people out there expected, haha, you may tell me so. Just so I can do worse in future, MUAHAHAHHAHAHA!**


	3. Nightmare's Grasp

**Episode 2 –Nightmare's Grasp**

By, Satsumi

**Disclaimer: To make a long story short, WHAT IS MINE IS MINE! AND WHAT IS MINE IS NOT YOURS! Yay, short and sweet. Teehee… Oh, yea! And what is Nintendo's is NOT mine. Wow! This one's REALLY long, brace yourselves!**

Jessica Kyrle stood behind the thin satin curtains of the huge glass window in her room, looking down at the growing number of people gathered in the little town of Lawrenceville –all the participants of the Kyrle League.

Her thin lips curved into a dark, contemptuous smile as she scrutinized every one of the contestants easily. Despite the distance, incredibly, she could still see everything as clearly as if they were just a few feet away from her. Her fair hand moved back and forth on Snapdragon's cold and scaly body. It was restless, hissing and seething with aggressiveness at the sight of all the pokemon belonging to the trainers. The girl's hand tightened on the back of its rough neck, and it froze immediately.

"Easy boy…" she soothed. "They are not worth your attention."

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

"Whoa, check out the number of pokemon trainers who had signed up for the tournament," gasped Misty, looking around, taking in everything, from the quaintness of the little town and all the people, to the magnificent view of the mountains behind it, and the sparkling green sea in the opposite direction.

A lot of trainers were gathered around the counter at the massive front gates of the Kyrle mansion to verify their identity, register their pokemon, and other stuff.

"I think we've got to find ourselves an inn to stay for the night before all the places get taken, then we can go to the counter and confirm our arrival, there are too many people there right now," said Brock sensibly.

"Right then, let's go," said Ash impatiently, and then turned to Pikachu. "Hey, lil' buddy, what're you waiting for? Come on."

Pikachu had been staring intently at the gloomy mansion up on the hill, eyes suspiciously narrowed.

It sensed something, something watching them, something not quite right. Something unspeakably… evil.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

"Hm… I think I'll make do with what pokemon I have with me now," said Ash, leaning his head on his hand thoughtfully. "Every one of them is in perfect shape anyways."

The three of them were in a restaurant now, filling out details for the tournament, at the same time heeding the calls of their hungry stomachs.

"Uh-huh, I guess I'll do the same. I'm pretty confident with MY pokemon," said Misty, the end of her pencil stroking her chin.

So, Ash signed in what pokemon he had, which were Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Lapras, and Quilava. He had retrieved Charizard and Pidgeot four years ago, which were now one of his most trusted pokemon. He met Lapras again two years ago, and it happily decided to rejoin Ash's company. And his Cyndaquil had evolved the year before, to his amazement, into a magnificent Quilava with a good hot flamethrower.

Misty now had Starmie, which had evolved from the Staryu that she had with her, Marill, Poliwhirl, Seadra, which had evolved from Horsea under her sisters' care and returned to her three years ago, and… Golduck! To the ecstasy of the entire group, Psyduck had last year evolved into Golduck at long last while battling a Gyarados. And Misty had also used it to capture a Pidgeot. She had argued that she needed some variety when Ash had taunted her about having a non-water pokemon.

Brock still had Geodude and Onyx. However, his Zubat had already evolved into a Goldbat; Suzie had returned Vulpix to him five years ago and after two years, it had evolved into a rare and beautiful pokemon, known as Ninetails. He also had an Arkanine, the fire-dog pokemon who evolves from a Growlithe which he had captured 4 years ago, and finally a Rhyhorn.

Their pokemon had grown and improved so much over the years that now they didn't need to think twice as they wrote down the names of their pokemon onto the slip of paper. The tournament would start tomorrow, and would then last for a week. Each pokemon master was allowed six pokemon. They were to gather every morning at nine at the pokemon arena in the oversized garden beyond the huge black gates of Sir Kyrle's land. There were about fifty pokemon trainers competing in the Kyrle League, as Ash and his friends found out later.

Ash and company met a lot of old friends that day, all of which had become superb pokemon trainers. Some of them were Richie, Duplica, Sabrina the psychic gym leader, Mary, whom they had met in the hills herding some kind of electric sheep pokemon. And to everyone's enormous surprise and annoyance, they even met Gary!

"Heya Ashy-boy! Have you come to the tournament to battle or to embarrass yourself?" he drawled with the same old obnoxious tone, but this time he was minus-cheerleaders, he'd somehow gotten rid of those dumb colourful parakeets, or probably grown out of it. But he still looked more or less the same, only taller.

Ash gave him a confident smile. "We'll just see, Gary. The competition will yield the better trainer," he countered. Over the years, Ash had long stopped rising to Gary's never-ending baits, he'd learned to counter them with confident retorts. He wasn't as hopeless a trainer as Gary depicted him, and he knew it. Time had proved this true over the years in all that he has done and accomplished, in all the adventures he'd had. Therefore, now he could stand doubtless and unafraid in front of Gary, who was now an inch or two shorter than him. HAHAHAHHA!

As the day grew longer, everyone's anticipation continued to grow.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

The sunlit hours finally came, and Ash, Misty and Brock were already up bright and early, gathered at the arena along with all the tournament spectators, waiting.

The arena was big. The judges' panel were on the far right of the battle field, and there was a nice high stage with two chairs –where Sir Kyrle and his wife were supposed to be seated, witnessing the battles. As 9 o'clock approached, the place grew quite crowded, and a lot of chattering was going on.

Suddenly, the place fell silent as everyone watched Sir Jonathan Kyrle and his wife –Electra Kyrle, stepped onto the stage. Sir Kyrle was a middle-aged man approximately in his forties. He had a moustache, and his well-groomed hair was streaked with grey. His face looked strict and authoritative and he was wearing an inexpensive suit, which might tell a lot about his personality and his wealth.

Misty, being the observant girl that she was, noticed however, that his wife looked way younger than him, probably in her early thirties. She was beautiful, with her silky black hair twisted up into an elegant bun and the dark purple dress she wore.

But somehow… Misty couldn't quite place it, but something wasn't right about her. Was it the way she looked? Or the way she walked or brought out herself?

Misty shook her head vigorously. What was wrong with her? She has never even met Mrs. Kyrle before. But undeniably, the woman and her husband made a weird couple. Sir Kyrle's eyes, she realised, were a faded grey, monotonous and dull… And if Misty hadn't known better she would've thought he was possessed.

Misty turned her attention back to the arena, where the announcer has already started speaking and the first contestants were stepping into the arena.

The competition officially started.

The first few battles were good, and extremely exciting. The trainers were really excellent with their pokemon, not shaming their title as pokemon masters. Every trainer would battle at least once on the first day. Brock put up a pretty good fight with another gym leader and won. Misty did quite a marvellous job too, and beat another trainer with only two of her pokemon. As for Ash, he won a beautiful match! His battle skills having improved tremendously throughout the years, his moves had become highly unpredictable, his reflexes were quick, and he understood his and his opponent's pokemon really well. Therefore, it was really no wonder he won.

As the days continued and the tournament proceeded each day, more and more contestants dropped out of the game, each meeting his or her own match. And by day four, only fifteen trainers including the trio, were left still on their winning streak. The battles however, were getting more and more intense.

For Ash, each one of his battles got better than the last, for he had the advantage of possessing a variety of pokemon types. And he had even beaten Gary on his third match, which ruled Gary out of the winning list!

Misty wasn't doing too badly either, she wasn't called a water pokemon master for nothing, you know. She had been named one of the coolest female trainers in the game when she'd won a match against a pokemon trainer with four electric pokemon! Everyone had thought she was going to lose the match, because everyone knew that water was weak against electricity. But Misty had managed to pull it off beautifully with the great help of two of her pokemon, Pidgeot, her non-water pokemon and Golduck, her water-psychic pokemon. Overall, it had only taken her four pokemon to win.

Brock faced Sabrina, the psychic gym leader and her Alakazam on his third match, and won an exciting match. Even Sabrina was impressed convinced that he had deserved to win.

Taken as a whole, the competition was still hot in progress now, and it was still hard to tell exactly who were going to be the winners of the league, but a number of people, including the judges all have pretty good guesses.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Meanwhile, as all the Kyrle League uproar went on below, Jessica sat silently at her window in her favourite black frock, facing the arena. She had been watching all the while, the procedure of the tournament, studying, scrutinizing and mocking the players as they battled their best, which to her standards, weren't even up to average.

She knew she could beat them easily. In fact, she had felt inclined to battle. But she wasn't allowed to. It wasn't time yet, her mother had said, and for now, she could only watch.

Yes, she might actually be able to beat most of the people in this battle, but she herself had also wanted to develop more… become much stronger before she finally revealed herself as the strongest, most powerful pokemon master the world has ever known.

As the days proceeded, she began to gradually notice some truly outstanding pokemon trainers, those with real good standards, whom she thought, with satisfaction, would soon be out of the way.

The intention of this tournament was not to let her prove herself, not yet. But was only there to… clear her path, to dispose of all the potential matches she'd possibly meet in the future.

Thus, this would mean that, the pokemon master who triumphed, who succeeded in proving himself the greatest pokemon master in the Kyrle League, would then be gotten rid of. _Eliminated, in order to make way for the future "Pokemon Princess"._

_Pokemon Princess… _

Jessica smiled contentedly to herself. She had always liked that title. It seemed somehow... made just for her.

Her mind focused back onto the arena where a battle was in full progress. And the player now on the right hand side, was one of the genuinely splendid ones that she had noticed during the past days. His name was Ash Ketchum. She HAD been the tiniest bit impressed by his outstanding performance, maybe a little bit more… but she cleverly didn't admit it to anyone except her most trusted and lovely Snapdragon.

As the battle below grew more intense, the girl moved, unconsciously, closer to the window to have a better look. And before she knew it, she found herself captivated by Ash's every move, amazed by his great talent.

She grinned knowingly as she analyzed the entire battle situation.

The other boy wouldn't even stand a chance. Ash would be way beyond his league. She wondered why her father had even bothered to invite pokemon trainers with such mild standards to participate in the Kyrle League in the first place.

Half an hour later, the battle finally ended. The results were just as she had predicted. She smiled again, instinctively, as she saw him shake hands with the trainer, punch the air, then jump off the arena and ran towards his companions.

As she saw him laughing with his friends, she suddenly realised how charming a smile he had, and found herself wondering: What would his laughter sound like?

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

The people were all cheering and clapping down at the battle field.

Brock clapped his best pal's back proudly. "You did good out there, Ash!"

"Yes, you were great!" cried Misty happily, and threw her arms around Ash, giving him a quick, encouraging squeeze.

Ash didn't expect that he would react to this simple gesture that strongly. He might not show it, but heaven and hell knew his heart was hammering like crazy after that simple hug.

"Haha… it was nothing." If that wasn't lame he didn't know what was. But no one seemed to realize anything, so he supposed that was good.

The fourth day went by where five more contestants dropped out of the game. Only ten were left now. They were going to pick out the Best Five tomorrow, and the last two on the sixth day. Then, finally on day seven, would be the grand finale of the last two trainers, competing for the champion title.

Amazingly, the trio all made it into Best Five! And finally on the sixth day, Brock got the chance to battle Misty.

However, Misty had the advantage of pokemon type. Most of Brock's pokemon were either rock or fire pokemon, and BOTH were weak against water-type! Brock had a Goldbat, but Misty also had Pidgeot!

But nevertheless, Brock made the battle an exceedingly good one. He knew Misty wasn't as experienced with handling flying pokemon, so he used Goldbat against Pidgeot and won the round. Goldbat won him another round against Poliwhirl before passing out when battling Seadra. Then, it sort of went downhill from there. Misty's Marill passed out after Seadra while battling the giant Onyx, but in the end, Misty won the match with Starmie.

In the end, surprisingly, the final two battlers turned out to be… Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower! Their match was due the next morning.

Ash was dumbfounded at first, but quickly recovered. It was just a competition! He saw Misty darting over to him. "Hey Ash!" she exclaimed, a cheeky glint in her sparkling eyes. "Let's make a bet. If I win the match tomorrow, you repay my bike. If you win, we can forget about the bike, and you can buy me a car instead with your reward money!" she chuckled. Ash scoffed audibly at her remark.

"Haha! Dream on, Misty! Not in this life!" Outside, his answer might seem sarcastic and perfectly appropriate, but of course, no one needs to know that there was a different struggle inside.

She'd most probably leave the group if he did exactly that. After all, she was only following him for her bike, wasn't she? And Ash didn't know why. But the fact that their relationship was only held together by the flimsy little bike incident was a little hurting. Was he hoping for something more perhaps?

They were walking back to their inn now.

"Hey, I was only joking, I would much rather use the money for a vacation," said Misty, then she thought for a moment. "Let's go back to Lavender City!"

Brock nodded, agreeing. "Not a bad idea, considering we'd only spent a night there."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but why so obsessed with that place?" he asked, although he didn't really mind going back.

"I've been wanting to go to the beach for AGES!" Misty pouted. "And it _was _ a nice place, you gotta admit."

Ash laughed and shrugged. "Alright, it's fine with me."

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Jessica sat on the rim of her huge bed, deep in thought, with Snapdragon nestling in the folds of her white nightgown. Then, she looked up at her bedroom door expectantly.

A minute later, her parents came in.

"How do you think the tournament went today, dearest? Did the results surprise you?" crooned her mother. She removed a brush from the vanity desk, sat down beside Jessica and began brushing her smooth purple hair.

"You know nothing surprises me," said Jessica nonchalantly.

"Of course we know, dearest. Nothing can be concealed from you," said her mother. "So, how is it going to end tomorrow?"

"You will know in due time, Mama," came the answer. "But I just want to propose in advance that, if the boy wins tomorrow, we do _not_ carry out the initial plan. Anything otherwise, we'll do accordingly as arranged."

Her parents looked taken aback.

"Why the sudden change of mind, princess?" asked her father, completely bewildered. "Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Not anymore, Papa," Jessica said relentlessly. "I must insist."

"Why is that?" asked Sir Kyrle. "Is it something about the boy?"

Jessica was silent for a moment. "I just don't want him to be gotten rid of," she said finally. Her parents looked puzzled for a moment. Then, something dawned on Electra Kyrle. "You fancy the boy, do you dearest? You like him?"

Silence again.

"Maybe." Came the enigmatic reply. "But you must promise to do exactly as I said. And the girl. Misty, they call her. She must die. Be it win or lose, she must die," Jessica finished, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Sometimes, she just hated her ability of knowing everything. Now, she hated it so much! She hated knowing that Ash actually loved Misty deep down in his heart. She despised to know that Misty actually loved him back too! She detested to know that they had been together for a very long time, and were very tight friends. And most of all, she reviled to know that Ash wouldn't simply give her up for anyone! She knew, and she hated it!

She felt like screaming. That's why she had wanted Misty dead. There was to be no argument, she wanted her DEAD! If not, she was sure she'd go mad!

The tournament didn't matter anymore, not its intention, not anything. Ash, he wouldn't be harmed either way, she didn't care. Misty, she would die, EITHER WAY!

Jessica instantly calmed down when she realized how abnormally she was acting. Hadn't the whole thing of becoming the world's greatest pokemon master meant a lot to her? Suddenly, she realised, alongside Ash, the whole thing didn't seem all that much important anymore.

She began to accept the fact that she really did like Ash. She fantasized about being the world's greatest pokemon masters, together with him.

Yes, they could beat the rest, beat everything, together.

The Pokemon King and Queen.

Jessica smiled. She liked that title even more. Then, she decided. Turning to her parents, she said ultimately.

"It doesn't matter what I think, do as I said."

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

The fateful day came, and everyone in the arena held their breaths as both Ash and Misty stepped into the battle field.

Jessica sat, still unnoticed, at her window sill, watching the entire ring.

And it started.

Ash closed his eyes and picked his first pokemon, giving the pokeball a quick kiss.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

"Go, Marill!" Misty sent out the little water-mouse pokemon in her turn.

The first round was like an appetizer to the spectators. Though not intense, was a good start, and in the end, Marill passed out after a Solar Beam attack from Bulbasaur.

But Bulbasaur had to face Poliwhirl next, who was quite a few levels higher than he. Eventually, it lost the battle after a few good rounds of defence.

Ash thought for a moment, then decided to send out Lapras, the beautiful, sweet-voiced water-ice pokemon. Poliwhirl lost the battle this time, but straight away, out came Starmie, the starfish water-psychic pokemon!

Its bright red ruby glowing strongly, it performed its first attack.

"Starmie, use your Bubble Beam attack!" Came Misty's command.

Starmie immediately obeyed and shot out a blast of bubbles at Lapras. It hit the pokemon. Ash called for Lapras to evade it underwater, and Lapras closed its eyes and dived into the pool. Starmie immediately followed as well.

"Lapras try an Ice Beam attack!" yelled Ash.

"Starmie, give him a good strong Water Gun!" directed Misty.

Both the pokemon obeyed their trainers. Lapras shot out a pillar of freezing ice, but Starmie's Water Gun was so powerful it melted the ice before it reached itself. The attack was countered beautifully.

But then, Ash acted quickly. "Lapras, Body Slam now!"

The pokemon heard, and before Misty could think of anything else, slammed its entire body onto Starmie.

Starmie's endurance went down, and Misty knew it wouldn't hold on for long for the attack was pretty hard. But she still had to give it a shot.

"Hydro Pump, Starmie!" Misty yelled. Starmie obeyed, and its attack hit Lapras bullseye, causing it to fall back into the water.

By now, both pokemon were really tired. Ash could see that, and immediately took action. "Lapras, your Water Gun, now!"

Lapras instantly obeyed. And it ended the round. Starmie fainted.

By now, Misty was already down three pokemon, and Ash still had five. She stood there for a moment, planning her strategy. Then opened her dazzling eyes and called out…

"Seadra!"

A majestic water-seahorse pokemon appeared, and immediately, the fifth round began. Starmie had worn Lapras out too much during the last round, so the match ended as quickly as it had begun. Lapras was knocked out by a simple Bubble attack.

The next match was one between Seadra and Pidgeot. It wasn't much good Seadra attacking from the water below, as Ash's agile Pidgeot managed to evade a number of attacks in the air.

Misty was a bit frustrated. But in the end, she thought of an idea! "Seadra, try using Hydro Pump! You'll get him in the air then!"

It did. And Pidgeot pivoted in the air uncontrollably for a few moments before regaining stability of its flight. It was getting slightly exhausted.

Ash wasn't giving up. "Pidgeot, start attacking! Use your Drill Peck!"

The attack worked, and Seadra, jarred considerably, dived underwater for safety. Seeing Pigeot hovering close to the water's surface, Misty immediately gave directions. "Seadra, use Tackle!"

"Quick Attack, Pidgeot!"

Unfortunately, Pidgeot's Quick Attack came first, and that ended the round. Seadra was unable to battle any longer.

Misty could see that Pidgeot's condition was no better than Seadra before it fainted, considering Ash still had four pokemon, and one barely alive, now would be a good time to bring out…

"Golduck, go!"

The match only lasted for about a second, where Pidgeot fainted after a simple Scratch attack from Golduck. For the next match, Ash sent out Quilava.

The match between Quilava and Golduck didn't last very long either because Golduck had the advantage of pokemon type. Misty's battle skills were impossible to overlook. In less than half an hour, Ash had lost two pokemon.

For the next match, Ash sent out one of his strongest pokemon –Charizard. Misty looked somewhat stunned at first, but quickly recovered to start commanding her pokemon.

"Charizard, use your Flamethrower!" Ash instructed, losing no time.

Misty smiled. "Golduck, Water Gun attack!"

It was a perfect counter. Golduck's Water Gun put out Charizard's Flamethrower instantly and effectively, and when the fire sizzled out, the water continued to shoot and it hit Charizard. Slightly battered, Charizard shook its head vigorously and rose into flight. Ash grabbed his chance. "Charizard, now that you're up, use your Slash Attack!"

"Counter it, Golduck! Use Fury Swipes!" Misty yelled in response. The pokemon were equally powerful, but Golduck was more exhausted, it lost this turn and got a few good slashes from Charizard.

Ash at once saw his chance. "Ember, Charizard!" he yelled to the dragon pokemon. Misty quickly realised Golduck wouldn't be able to take the hit, and hurriedly issued her next instruction.

"Golduck! Use Disable, quick!"

The pokemon obeyed, and just in the nick of time, Charizard's Ember attack was disabled. Misty sighed with relief, and then yelled, "Try your Confusion Attack now!"

It worked. Charizard was hit, and for a moment look slightly dazed. But the powerful pokemon quickly recovered just in time to hear Ash's next command to use its Scratch attack. The match went on for another half an hour, with both pokemon getting more and more drained.

In the end, Ash finally decided it was time. "Charizard, this will end it! Fire Spin, now!"

The pokemon understood, and took flight, soaring through the air. Then, it let out a huge jet of flame that began to circle itself around the bewildered Golduck. Misty realized that it would soon be over if she didn't do something.

"Golduck, give' em your greatest Hyper Beam attack!" she yelled.

Golduck heard. And before Charizard's scorching heat totally engulfed it, it shot out an extremely powerful beam of energy from the piece of ruby on its forehead, aiming it straight at Charizard.

It ended. With both pokemon fainting at the same time.

Misty couldn't believe it, up till now, she and Ash were still tied! The next match would finally determine the winner. She threw out her pokeball containing her Pidgeot, while Ash called for Pikachu to step into the ring. This was going to be the last battle.

Pidgeot entered the ring and started the battle with a Quick Attack.

"Pikachu, Agility!"

Pikachu heard Ash, and immediately carried out a series of moves with amazing speed, successfully avoiding every one of Pidgeot's blow! It at once continued with a Thunder Shock attack.

Misty was quick too, she had prepared for a counter attack of some sort from Ash. "Pidgeot, use Mirror Move!"

Immediately, her pokemon mimicked the attack Pikachu had used –Agility, and effectively avoided Pikachu's blows too!

Ash hurriedly tried a next move. "Pikachu, Thunder Wave!" This time, Ash's swiftness caught both Misty and Pidgeot by surprise, and Pidgeot suffered the consequences.

Then, it was Pikachu's turn to use Quick Attack. Misty called for Pidgeot to evade it, waiting for her chance… then, "Pidgeot, use your Sky Attack!" Pidgeot had been building up its energy, and now it hit. Pikachu fell backwards with the blow.

The next fifteen minutes consisted of a series of cross attacks between Pidgeot and Pikachu, which included a few Gust and Sand Attacks, a few Thunderbolts here and there, and also some Wing and Tackle Attacks too. In the end, once again, both pokemon were truly worn out. It ended however, quite abruptly. Pikachu had somehow ended up on Pidgeot's back. It gave one last Thunder attack, which felled Pidgeot. But Pikachu hadn't been ready to break the fall, and Pidgeot landed unexpectedly on top of it. Both pokemons fainted at the same time.

IT WAS A TIE! The whole arena erupted into a resounding applause, while Ash and Misty stood there staring at each other in disbelief, not knowing how to react.

Then, Misty saw the corners of Ash's mouth slowly turning upwards, into a charming smile that had never failed to send her heart soaring sky high. The reassuring smile seemed to say: "I'm glad both of us won, Misty, I didn't want to win on my own anyway."

After half a second, Misty slowly looked happily back at him. Her glowing eyes narrowing into slits, and on her face was the one sweet innocent smile that had sent Ash falling so hopelessly for her, even if she hadn't realized it yet. "I'm really glad we won together too, Ash, even though you might not know it, but I couldn't wish for this to end any other way."

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Jessica gripped the folds of her black frock on either side so forcefully that they were in danger of being torn apart. She was biting her lower lip in anger and frustration.

She felt an abnormal fury gradually building up inside her. She bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood, her hands were clenched so tightly that her nails were digging hard into her flesh, and her face had become deathly white. Her pet cowered in a corner of her seat, terrified to see its mistress in such a horrific temper.

Winning together? That was supposed to be HER wish!

She turned, her eyes flashing with hard, empty coldness, to stare at her mother. Electra Kyrle was down there sitting at her place. She turned and faced her daughter when she saw Misty and Ash being lifted up together by hundreds of people, yelling, "Hip, hip, Hooray! Hip, hip, Hooray!"

Shock, and a slight fear gripped her as she saw how terribly enraged her daughter was by the sheer sight of this. Then, she saw her daughter mouth her instructions. Then, Jessica's telepathic voice sounded in her mind.

"Perform the curse," said the cruel icy voice of her daughter, hardly any emotion left in there now. "And remember, Mama, I don't want Ash to die. Just Misty, only her. Since she has won the league, she deserves to die anyway. Kill her."

Jessica's parents were at a loss. "What do you have in mind, Electra?" asked Sir Kyrle. Electra Kyrle seemed thoughtful for a moment, then remembered something.

"I've just thought of the perfect thing," she said, smiling cunningly. "The curse of the Mermaid."

"What?" Sir Kyrle sounded quizzical. However, his daughter had seemed satisfied, for she had emerged from the front door of the mansion, making her way slowly towards the arena.

Instantaneously, as if answering her call, the sky turned dark, black clouds started swirling crazily in the sky, and the sunlight went out like a tiny candle in a howling wind. Everyone present looked up at the sky in fear and bewilderment. Then, something began to happen.

The people who were supposedly the residents of Lawrenceville disappeared one by one, and so did the tranquil town of Lawrenceville below. All this continued until… only the participants of the Kyrle League were left. All the pokemon masters turned when they saw a slim black figure approaching them in the midst of the bellowing winds. As she came close, they noticed that she was a young girl, her actually pretty complexion contorted in extreme fury. Sir Kyrle and his wife appeared behind her.

"Anyone, who gets in my way, shall be eliminated, like dirt on a piece of pretty white silk," Jessica's telepathic voice sounded clearly in the terrible weather.

Sabrina's eyes widened in shock. Being a psychic herself, she could feel the gigantic surges of psychic energy resonating from the mysterious girl, crashing down onto her. "Everyone, be careful!" she yelled a warning. "The girl over there has extremely abnormal levels of psychic energy flowing through her veins!"

Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to everyone at the same time.

It was a trick.

It was all just a scam. Nothing was real in the first place.

Not the town, not its people… not even the Kyrle League. Only one thing that was true –was the horrible nightmare behind it, behind all the tranquillity and innocence. So evil… so deadly…

Ash gritted his teeth as rage slowly built up within him. But he knew he shouldn't act rashly. This girl could be some sort of psychopath so obsessed with pokemon and battles that she'd lost her mind.

"This shall be the day, when I rid myself of the people who'll in future, stand in my way of becoming the greatest pokemon master in history," said Jessica, and finally, a diabolical laugh escaped her throat.

Then suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot through the sky and exploded in the midst of all the pokemon trainers. Everyone jumped aside just in time, and with a cry of anger from one of the trainers, everyone started to attack with their pokemon at the same time.

"And amongst you..." continued Jessica, as she easily sent each of the pokemon flying a good twenty feet back. "The ones who'll suffer the most hideous fate of all, will be the honourable champions of the Kyrle League!" she laughed a shrill, high-pitched laughter after the sardonic remark. Then, she opened her eyes, turned sharply and fixed them firmly on Misty.

Immediately, Misty felt a shiver ran down her spine. The sheer pressure of the paralyzing stare was enough to make her knees weak. Not because of fear, but because of the mere force of the hatred it carried.

"And especially you… Misty Waterflower, you can expect never, NEVER to see daylight, again!" she shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You have robbed me of my dreams, robbed me of Ash, and now, you shall pay…"

"The curse… of the Mermaid, since you claim yourself to be such a great water pokemon trainer," sneered Electra Kyrle.

In utter shock, Misty fell helplessly backwards as her legs gave way beneath her. Ash caught her in his arms just in time and turned to glare at the girl in revulsion, his temper finally coming out full blast.

"You're nuts! You're all stark raving mad! Let us out of this crazy place DAMN IT!" he raged. Together with Brock, he helped Misty back onto her feet. In fury, everyone was about to attack again when suddenly, one by one, they started to fall to the ground, drained of their energy.

Before Ash hit the ground and sank into complete unconsciousness, Jessica's voice resounded dimly in his ears.

_The curse… the Mermaid's curse…_

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O** _  
_

Ash slowly stirred into consciousness as his shoulders were being shaken more vigorously. He opened his eyes a fraction and narrowed them again as the blinding sunlight came through. Shielding his eyes with one hand, he got up, rubbing the back of his head.

It was Brock who had awakened him, and he looked worried sick.

"Ash, we can't seem to find Misty, she's not among the rest of the people. She's not anywhere near," said Brock.

Ash sat bolt upright, and immediately, his mind began to move on fast-forward, recalling everything as clearly as a picture. The tournament, the powerful girl, the curse, and Misty…

He looked around him. Everything had disappeared –the town, the arena, the Kyrle mansion, including the Kyrles. Cursing under his breath from worry, he and the rest of the people began a frantic search for Misty.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Futile.

Everything that had been done in search of Misty had been futile.

Hopeless.

That was how he felt now. Hopeless.

It had been three days already. Three painful days without Misty, Ash thought bitterly. He wondered how he had even survived the three previous days. For now, he felt so terrible that he was sure that should the curse Jessica was supposed to cast upon them was working on him, he wouldn't have felt as badly as he felt right now.

Ash looked out at the vast orange ocean bathed in the brilliance of the setting sun as he continued to walk along the jetty. The beach, and the sea, which had always been Misty's favorite spots, were now his. It was the only place where he could get the tiniest bit of solace.

Now, he realized with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, that he was THAT much in love with Misty. He missed her so much…

He crouched down. Finally, no longer able to bear the immense grief, he started to break down for the second time that day.

Suddenly, a wonderful sound met his ears –a delightful, musical voice, singing. It sounded… strangely familiar. Mesmerized, Ash walked further out onto the jetty. The sound grew steadily stronger as he quickened his steps and came to the end of the quay.

He strained his eyes to look. Then to his utmost amazement, who should emerge from the rippling waters but Misty herself! The girl he had been thinking about night and day for the past days! Ash was ecstatic.

"Misty! Where were you? How did you…" he blurted out a flurry of words, then noticed that something was off. "Misty? Misty, what's wrong?" Ash was puzzled as she shrank away when he extended a hand to help her out of the water. She seemed somehow… reluctant to leave the water.

"Misty, you can't stay in there, we have to get you back in the house," said Ash patiently, extending his hand further. Misty shook her head wordlessly and shrank back even more, plainly refusing to consent. At that, Ash got angry. Everyone, including him! Had been worried sick over her disappearance for the past few days, and here she was, refusing to come out of the water and follow him back. Ash noticed something a bit different about Misty too, somehow, her hair seemed different, but anything below her neck was submerged in the water, so he couldn't tell. But the fact that she wasn't speaking…

"Misty, we've gotta go now. You HAVE to come back with me because everyone is so worried about you," he said, his voice rising a little. But Misty swam further away from the shore, shaking her head sorrowfully, her very eyes seemed to reflect the picture of a sense of grief so deep, that it made Ash's heart wanted to break.

"Why can't you just obey what I say for once and come back with me DAMMIT!" Ash yelled in frustration, and immediately, a wave of cold seawater washed over him, soaking him from head to toe. He thought Misty was pulling a prank on him, and he spun around, about to yell at her when what met his eyes made him so stunned that he lost his voice, and stood there, rooted to the spot for a long time.

Misty, she was now sitting on a rock, sobbing. Her hair, had grown so long that now it was down to her waist. But that wasn't what had stunned Ash. It was what protruded from below her waist that had made him utterly dumbfounded.

A fish tail.

The long, blue, scaly tail of a fish.

Her legs, her beautiful long legs, had been replaced by a fish's tail. Ash was truly grief-stricken as the whole truth sank in. He remembered. The Mermaid curse, the curse that they had wanted to put on Misty.

He crouched down, and called out to her. "Misty... Misty I'm so sorry," he said, tears streaming uncontrollably down his face. "Misty, I… I'm so sorry…" he covered his face with his right hand as he tried to hide his overflowing sorrow. Then, he felt a gentle touch on his right arm, and he looked up.

Misty had swum over to him, heartbroken to see Ash so deep in sorrow. She opened her mouth to speak. She wanted to comfort him, wanted to tell him how much she had missed him these past few days. She wanted to tell him such a lot of things… but the moment she opened her mouth, all that came out from it was a long, melodious sigh, which blended harmoniously with the sound of the waves in the ocean.

Misty immediately covered her mouth and turned away miserably. Ash realized then, that she was no longer able to speak. And, he also realised now, in full picture, what the Kyrles were going to do. And the more he thought about it, the more rapid his anger grew.

They were going to kill Misty. Kill her by involving her and everyone in the curse –the Curse of the Mermaid. In the curse, they were to replay the tragic story of the legendary folktale of the Mermaid Princess, where she eventually died for her love towards a human prince, who was never able to return her love. And Misty, he realized, was going to die the same way. Just by weaving all this according to the tale, Jessica would be able to kill who she wanted, and keep who she wanted alive.

His eyes narrowing into furious slits, he told Misty this. Then suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and immediately turned around.

And there she was.

The girl, who'd caused them all this sorrow.

The hateful girl who'd reduced Misty into half-fish.

The girl who was going to kill her, eventually.

Jessica.

The moment Misty caught sight of Jessica, she became totally petrified. Shrinking back a few feet, she gave Ash one last look and dived into the sea, vanishing instantly.

"NO! Misty, come back!" Ash yelled. And when she was undeniably gone, he swirled around to face Jessica, anger burning furiously within him. Jessica hasn't said a single word since she appeared. But now she smiled.

"You will not be able to fight the curse, Ash," she said slowly. As Ash lunged towards her, he felt again, the strange heavy feeling in his head as he was drained of his energy.

As he felt the last of his consciousness slip away, he heard Jessica's last words. "The curse will prevail. There is no way to fight it. No way… and for now, the fun begins…"

And for Ash and Misty, the nightmare had now begun, grasping them with such force, that it seemed impossible to break free, to ever see daylight again.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Rwahahahahahaha! I've finally finished this chapter! This stuuuuuuuupid chapter is so damn freakin' long that I was starting to get sick of it. Now that I'm done with it, I feel ecstatic! YAY! ****Oh, yea! And thankiu, thankiu, thankiu, for all the reviews, THANKIU! Muuaaaakz! Thanks to all the pointers given out, they were really useful. I hope I get some more encouragement after this episode. It's starting to bore me a little. ****And Jessica is not the Jessie from Team Rocket if you are all wondering, isn't that obvious? But I bet all of you thought Jessica was gonna come out and battle right? Haha, of course not! This narrator has something worse in store for them! Bwahahahha!**

**Oh yeah, if any one of you were expecting a long explicit description of the pokemon tournament, SORRY! It's just not the main point of the story. I didn't want to waste my pages, and it might totally bore some of the readers to death. ****Once again, thank you to all my readers and reviewers, love ya! And KEEP REVIEWING! No free reads without reviews! :P**


	4. The Tail and the Tale Part 1

**Episode 3 –The Tail & the Tale (Part 1)**

By, Satsumi

**Disclaimer: YAY! Ok, I'll need to do some extra disowning here. Other than all tha pokemon disclaiming crap that you all most WELL know doesn't belong to me. The plot SORT of isn't either. It's adapted from one of Christian Anderson's tales -"The Little Mermaid", so, PART of the plot is from there. I've renounced it. SO, I'm NOT stealing!**

**Thank you to all my readers who reviewed the last chapter of my story, here is the next chapto! Hope this chapter lived up to all the ones before it. So, enjoy the read, oh, and review too! :P**

The beautiful green sea shone like a wide sheet of sparkling satin under the gentle caressing rays of the rising sun. Each ripple reflecting a little bit of sunlight, creating a totally awesome sight. The soft sea breeze raised gentle waves, which were broken by graceful dolphin-like pokemon. Ships sailed unhurriedly in the distant ocean line, adding to the tranquil picture of serenity.

Beneath the shimmering silk of the ocean surface, a number of various beautiful fish and water pokemon roamed the extensive depths of the sea. The seabed was filled with the brilliant bright colours of corals, reefs, seaweeds, and sea anemones. And, further below, the light got dimmer, and it grew slightly darker and darker, and a little bit colder. The surrounding colour changed into a deep blue…

It was quieter here, but the inhabitants weren't any less. Larger water pokemon swam freely around. Gyaradoses, Seadras, Staryus, Dewgongs, Seakings, and a lot of other pokemon all live in harmony in this oceanic paradise.

One wouldn't expect to see anything else besides that under the sea… but, think again.

Suddenly, there came a swift and graceful movement among the reefs. Then another. And another. And another.

The next instant, beautiful humans with gorgeous hair and stunning features, swam out of the coral reefs, and trailing behind each of them, was a long, graceful, fish-like tail. They swam beautifully, flipping and gliding through the waters smoothly and easily as if they were swans flying. These wonderful creatures, were merpeople.

And further away, something shone and sparkled –something grand, something splendid. A magnificent structure stood firmly on the seabed, high and swelling with pride, gleaming with glorious golden light.

A castle.

THE castle, belonging to the sovereign of the oceans, the wisest ruler for a long time already and also centuries to come –King Triton.

Today was a very special day for one of the seven of King Triton's princess daughters, for she was turning eighteen.

It was a very important occasion, for whenever a mermaid princess turned eighteen, she would then be old enough and allowed to surface for the first time into the upper world above the sea to witness for herself some of the wonders of the world up above.

Everyone –merpeople, all the animals and pokemon that inhabited the sea, were invited to the palace to attend the second princess's ceremony and also the feast afterwards. And from the start of the day, the palace was already bursting with activity, with lots of merpeople tending to and fussing over Princess Aristie, getting her ready for her ceremony.

And then, the palace's grand hall lighted up with colourful, brilliant light. The ceremony was going to start. The mermaid princess swam slowly up to the two people sitting on magnificent thrones at the end of the hall. One of them was her father, the King. The other was her grandmother –Queen Meralana, the oldest mermaid in the sea, and also the wisest. She had long silver hair, and the colour of her scales on her tail had faded to gold, a sign of old age among merpeople.

The princess swam up the aisle. Rows upon rows of merpeople were flanking the trail, watching, witnessing this very special tradition. She reached her father and embraced him, kissing his right cheek. Then she swam over to her grandmother and did the same thing. Then, the servant mermaids glided forward with trays of glittery accessories, and the queen began to beautify the princess, adding priceless ornaments to her green tail, her fins, and her turquoise coloured hair.

Every one of the princesses had long, bright turquoise hair. It was a royal trait which ran in the imperial family. However, surprisingly enough, this did not account for the youngest princess of all. For the youngest princess possessed a mop of rare and beautiful red hair, long and flowing. No one in the kingdom had any idea at all where she inherited that special feature. Easily, she was the prettiest of King Triton's daughters, and also the sweetest. She had a pair of large expressive blue-green eyes, and every time she smiled, her eyes would narrow into thin slits and a dimple would appear on either side of her pink cheeks. Therefore, everyone in the palace and the kingdom loved her a lot. Her name was also quite different from all her sisters, who were Princess Amellie, Aristie, Acarie, Angelie, Ashellie and Adelie. But the youngest princess was known as Princess Marina, Triton's treasure.

And now, Marina watched breathlessly as her grandmother added a last touch onto her second eldest sister, placing a beautiful shell-shaped crest on her hair. It had a large, white priceless pearl in its centre. This crest would become Princess Aristie's identification as the second royal Mermaid Princess of the imperial court.

During the feast and celebration, there were bands of fish playing and wonderful dances and choirs were performed on the glittering stage. Marina came onstage and sang for her sister and got the loudest applause of all.

Then, after the festivity, Marina, along with everyone else, watched as Princess Aristie rose towards the sea surface. The celebration was over.

It was late in the evening when Princess Aristie finally returned home to the Sea Palace. All of her sisters immediately crowded around her to ask her how her adventure had gone. Apparently, the princess had gone up and witnessed the rising of the bright ball of fire called the sun. Among the most impressed of the princesses was Marina. She had been so captivated by her sister's adventure story, that she couldn't stop thinking about it, even long after that, when she was alone in her own garden of corals.

Every one of the princesses had their own little garden of sea flowers, corals and reefs to tend to. Marina took pride in her garden as she had filled it with all sorts of colourful sea plants. Especially during the right season, her garden would be bursting with a radiance of bright and wonderful colours. She had also allowed a lot of sea pokemon to swim around in her garden, which why she had a lot of pokemon friends. She loved water pokemon! In fact, she loved them so much that when her father had presented her with a Kingdra that she could ride last year when she had her twelfth birthday, she was ecstatic!

And now, as she sat in her own garden, among the flowers with her pokemon friends, she sank back into her own little world of imagination –imagining how the human world worked, and what it would be like when she finally got to go up into the world above. Indeed, she was so absorbed in her thoughts that even her best friends –a Poliwag and a Horsea, had to nudge her quite a few times before she snapped back to her senses.

"What are you thinking about, Marina? You seem very quiet," said Flip, the Horsea.

"Are you wondering about the upper world again?" asked the Poliwag in turn, whose name was Polly. Marina smiled lightly and nodded, then reached out her hands to cuddle her two friends.

"Six years is such a long way away," she sighed. "I'm only twelve, I'll never be able to wait that long. How I envy my sisters, who'll all be able to surface soon."

"Don't feel bad Marina," chirped Polly. "There isn't really a lot to see up there. Flip and I have surfaced loads of times, and even the most excited of the merpeople get bored of going up, because it is obviously much better here under the sea!" Marina nodded to show that she was listening, but she didn't quite agree with her little friends. She was sure there was more to what her sisters and her friends had said about the human world up there, and she was extremely curious about it. She didn't understand why in the world did she have this strange fascination towards the upper world and the humans, who were supposed to look very much like merpeople, except that they possessed two tails instead of one, called legs. She longed to know what they were like, she thirsted to share their knowledge of the world that they lived in, and she yearned to know what made them so different from merpeople.

She tried asking her grandmother about it, and the wise queen gladly told her a lot.

"My dear child," she said, when Marina had asked her about the difference between a human and a mermaid. "The main difference between humans and us, other than appearance, is that humans have undying souls, while we don't.

Merpeople are able to live up to at least three hundred years. We are one of the most long-lived creatures on earth, while it is already considered a miracle if a human is able to live to a hundred. However, there is a wonderful thing a human possesses that a mermaid doesn't, and that's the human soul."

"What's a… soul, grandmother?" asked Marina curiously, she was totally captivated by her grandmother's story. She wanted to know what this wonderful thing that a human had was.

"A human soul," continued the queen patiently. "Allows a human to live eternally after his earthly life. It is said that the soul would travel, after a human's death, to a beautiful place where there is to be no more suffering and tears. And there, they would live with God and His angels happily forever. However, when a mermaid dies, she will disband into a trail of bubbles in the sea, and finally cease to exist altogether."

Marina sat again on her favorite rock in her garden, and reflected on the conversation she'd had with her grandmother earlier. She sighed sadly.

She longed to be where the humans were. She yearned to have legs, to be able to walk, run and jump, instead of swim, glide and dive, but most of all, she thirsted for a soul of her own, to be allowed to enter the wonderful place of happiness with the angels after death.

"The only way for a mermaid to gain a human soul, is when she falls in love with a human boy, and the boy loves her back," the queen replied when Marina had asked. "And when they finally exchange their first kiss of unfeigned love, the human's spirit will then flow into the mermaid's body, and she will then enjoy half of her companion's soul. Both of them will then be able to live together forever.

But, for this to actually happen is practically beyond the realm of possibility, Marina," her grandmother had cautioned. "Because a human and a mermaid both live in entirely different worlds, in a human's eyes, our long graceful tails are indisputably ugly, and mermaids are fabled to be dangerous creatures of the deep. It would be highly impossible for a human to feel love towards a mermaid. Many a time long ago, a mermaid has been accidentally caught in the nets of unsuspecting fishermen. They were either killed by the net itself, or beaten up and slaughtered by the humans."

Marina recoiled at her grandmother's heavy words.

"And thus, the merpeople never again made any direct contact whatsoever with humans, and if anything, avoided them. Gradually, we became a forgotten myth… and if a human actually sees you nowadays, they will run screaming for miles. So Marina, you can imagine how bleak are the possibilities of your gaining a human soul, or even a human's love. You are but a fairytale to them now…"

_A fairytale… fairytale…_

The saddening words kept echoing over and over inside Marina's mind. She was sad to hear that she would never be able to be with the humans, dejected to hear that a human would think that she was the ugliest thing they'd ever seen, she was even more grieved to hear that a human would run for miles, screaming, just to get away from her, as if she were some sort of hideous monster.

She hid her face behind her hands and tried to cry, just like a human would when he or she was sad. But then she remembered that mermaids were unable to cry. No tears would ever come out from a mermaid's eyes.

And her grandmother's last words came drifting in.

"It would not do to dwell on the impossible, Marina. You should stop thinking about it. Think on the bright side, we merpeople have far longer lives than a human could ever dream to have, we can live out the best while we still have the time, my dear granddaughter, and believe me, you still have ample. Our long lives actually make up for what we do not have."

Marina tried again to cry.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Six years. It's been six years. And now, once again, under the magical sea, Triton's palace was bustling with activity –this time preparing for Princess Marina's trip to the sea surface.

Marina was feeling extremely anticipated and happy.

Today had finally come. It was finally her eighteenth birthday.

Marina could hardly wait to finish up the customary stuff. Her grandmother laughed, and asked her to hold still while she fastened glittering accessories to her graceful blue tail. In the end, she placed her princess identification crest upon her hair –a pretty pink flower with a huge pearl in the middle that glowed faintly crimson.

Marina smiled happily as she kissed her grandmother and father.

Later, the celebration began, but Marina just simply couldn't sit still in her seat! She kept fidgeting and finally decided to go onstage and do a performance, just to wear off the time. She went up and started a dance, a sweet and pure melody escaping her throat. There was a loud and thunderous applause, for Marina had a voice sweeter than the singing of a nightingale, merrier than the tinkling of a silver bell, and more moving than any spoken word in the world, for she sang with feeling and passion. She danced and sang beautifully, until it was almost time for her go.

_At long last_, Marina thought a little while later as she was surfacing towards the upper world, the world where humans dwelled.

And as the sunlight which penetrated the shallower parts of the sea grew steadily brighter, so did Marina's eagerness grew. She could just vaguely make out the sparkling ripples at the top of the sea.

Her heart beat faster, and she increased her speed, reaching out her hands. She felt the last of the silky seaweeds brush against her soft skin…

A spray of water burst forth as Marina's upper body broke the sea surface. She opened her gleaming blue-green eyes and drank in her first sight of the world. The very first thing she saw was…

The sea.

Yeah, the sea. All around her.

But Marina wasn't to be dampened. Even the sea looked different from up here!

"Look at the shining ripples!" exclaimed Marina. She lifted her head, and saw the sun. She shaded her eyes. "That must be the sun!" she exclaimed knowingly. Marina laughed, a tinkling, delightful sound, as she admired the scenery around her some more –the birds, the clouds, the wind…

After a while, Marina kept on swimming, trying to look for what her people call the Divider, and what the humans called the shore. It was said to be filled with sand, like those on the seabed, except that it was dry.

_Dry sand… how odd!_ Thought Marina curiously, wondering what dry sand felt like.

She slowly approached something tall and straight jutting out of the sea. It was a huge rock island. There were several smaller sized ones around it too. Marina eyed them inquisitively, then concluded that they must be overgrown sea mountains that were so tall they pierced the sea surface, which was exactly what they were.

Suddenly she heard sounds, voices. Then, after shifting her attention from the group of rock islands, a whole lot of new sounds came pouring into her ears. A little startled by the sudden noises, she hid herself among the rocks. She perked up her ears and listened more intently. The activities were coming from over the other side of the rock islands.

Instinctively, she knew they were humans' voices –shouts, laughter, yells and whistles. Marina's heart pace quickened excitedly. But she decided that it would be unwise and dangerous to swim into full view of the humans.

So, she began to move cautiously around to the other side, keeping close among the rocks which protected her from view and maintaining a wary eye and alert ears for any possible danger. The noise grew louder.

Then, Marina saw, a bit further up front, the golden shoreline. There were a lot of humans. She squinted harder, but couldn't make out much from that distance. She noticed waves, huge ones rising and pushing forwards onto the Divider. There were humans in the sea too, Marina noticed. She could hardly contain her immense joy at seeing these sights. Now, if only she could take a closer look, just a LITTLE closer…

She began to move closer. Then suddenly, she heard laughter again, and a huge wave came surging towards her. Marina turned to look, and saw her very first human up close.

It was a boy –a handsome young lad about her age, with jet black hair and large dark brown eyes. He had a finely honed complexion and a well-built torso. Marina found herself deeply mesmerized by this human.

He was riding the huge wave on a red surfboard, manoeuvring it skilfully, and on the tip of the surfboard stood a little yellow mouse pokemon, called a Pikachu. And around him, braving the waves together, were other pokemons that Marina figured must belong to the boy –a beautiful Lapras, with a cute Bulbasaur on its back, obviously enjoying itself immensely, and also a Squirtle. Marina was captivated by the sight of this, she was familiar with the water pokemons, but she has never seen land pokemon before!

There were a lot of other surfers, swimmers and humans out in boats, but this mysterious boy and his pokemon had already captured every last bit of Marina's attention.

How amusing it was to watch them play! She thought, figuring she could just sit there and watch all day, though she wished she could take a closer look at the young man. But, heeding her grandmother's advices, she obediently stayed where she was –hidden.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Ash Ketchum surf-boarded beautifully onto another gigantic wave. He had learned to be really skilful at this when a famous surfboarder he had met during one of his journeys gave him a few good lessons on this.

He waved at Brock, his best buddy, who was busy running around on the beach, going after every single girl in bikini or swimsuit, not knowing which to hit on and which to choose.

Ash sighed exasperatedly. _Same old!_

He, Brock, and a whole bunch of other pokemon trainer friends had thought about coming to the beach to have fun in the weekend. One of their new trainer friends –Lily, had just gotten her very first qualification as an Indigo League champion! They were celebrating the happy event for her.

Tracey on the beach waved madly at Ash. He cupped his mouth and yelled.

"Hey, Ash! You might wanna come back here because we're gonna have our barbeque ready for Lily!"

Ash gave his friends a thumbs-up to show that he had heard, and then turned to Pikachu, his ultimate best pokemon buddy.

"Wanna hit the last wave before we go, pal?" he said.

"Pika, pika!" said the little pokemon eagerly.

"All right then! Why don't we go out further and get ourselves into a major one!" yelled Ash. He called back Lapras, Squirtle and Bulbasaur into their pokeballs and started heading further out to sea, adrenaline pumping as he spotted an exceptionally enormous wave.

"This is it, Pikachu!" yelled Ash excitedly. They mounted the wave with one swift turn of the board! Ash kept a stable balance and tried to concentrate.

Lily was playing volley ball with a bunch of other girls on the beach. She was quite a pretty girl with black eyes and a mop of brownish-red hair. Suddenly, she spotted Ash out at sea and screamed, pointing towards the sight. Duplica was there too, and she looked over at where Lily was pointing. So did the others.

"Whoa, that Ash is really good, I must say!" she whistled approvingly.

"Yea, wish I could surf like that," Erica piped in.

"What are you guys thinking?" cried Lily, wringing her hands. "Ash is so far out! He might drown!"

"Chill, girl, that kid can take care of himself," said Sabrina smilingly, laying her hands on Lily's shoulders.

But Lily was too worried and about Ash's safety to care. She started hollering at the sea. "ASH! ASH, COME BACK IN HERE! IT'S DANGEROUS! COME BACK TO THE BEACH!"

Duplica rolled her eyes. Ash was right. Sometimes, Lily DID seem to act like his mother. Mary giggled a little. Erica and Sabrina looked at each other and shrugged, and then walked off to help with the food.

Ash was out having the time of his life, when he heard someone that sounded like Lily bawling from the shore. His attention wavered, and at that fateful moment, the wind abruptly changed direction. Ash didn't have time to adjust before he and Pikachu were both thrown forcefully headfirst into the sea!

Before Ash could even surface and breathe, the gigantic wave had already crashed down on top of them, and the strong current was beginning to pull them both out to sea.

Mary's eyes widened in shock as her sharp eyes caught what had happened.

"Ash is overboard! He's been thrown into the sea!" she screamed.

In shock, Lily did not stop to think. She was good with water pokemon and was a strong swimmer herself, so she called out her Gyarados jumped on it, and started making for where they last saw Ash.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Marina watched, completely horrified as Ash was thrown cruelly into the raging waves. She heard his gasps for air under the water, and suddenly remembered that humans couldn't breathe underwater. He would die soon if no one was here in time to save him! And every second he was being dragged further and further out to sea.

Without second thoughts, she lunged herself into the ocean waves and began to swim towards him._ I'm coming! Hold on, I'm coming!_

She reached Ash in about thirty seconds. Pikachu was there, desperately trying without much success to keep his head up. Ash was out cold. Marina saw and immediately lifted his head above the water surface. Pikachu looked up at her with totally exhausted eyes. But its eyes widened with surprise.

"Chu?" it murmured weakly. Marina smiled at it and hurriedly began to drag Ash towards a secluded part of the beach.

The moment they hit the beach, Ash began to cough and sputter, but remained unconscious.

Pikachu was panting with all its effort of fighting the currents. It shook the droplets of water off its fur and hurried up to them.

"Pi?" It cocked its head to one side and regarded Marina curiously, staring at her face, then at her long blue tail. It tried to remember something, but couldn't. It shook its head vigorously. No matter who this girl was, she had saved Ash, and therefore was his friend!

Pikachu lolloped over to the unconscious Ash, and started to prod him, wanting him to wake up and see this girl. Maybe he would know who she was and tell it why she looked so familiar. Marina looked at it, amused.

"Pika pi, pika pi…" it kept on calling, but Ash did not respond. Finally, it took a step back and was about to zap him up when Marina realized what he was about to do and put her hands out to shield Ash. She put a finger on her lips to tell Pikachu to let Ash be, to let him wake up on his own. Amazingly, Pikachu listened, and sat down beside Ash's head, looking at Marina.

Marina however, had all her eyes and attention captured by Ash. She smiled serenely, extended her slender hand and gently touched his face. Now that she was able to look at him closely, she found him even more attractive. However, his face seemed to ring a bell somewhere in her head –those dark, gracefully arched eye brows, the mop of untidy black hair, the slightly opened mouth when he slept… Marina didn't know why, but her heart was beating abnormally fast. As the whole world around her began to fade away because of the presence of this one boy, she began to sing to him, her melodious voice over-flowing with feelings, filling the little hidden cove.

Sadness began to well in her as she realized with a sinking feeling that she was in love with this boy, hopelessly in love. But… this feeling was somehow… familiar. Why? And she somehow felt that this wasn't the first time they had met either… why is that?

She continued to sing, her song coming out not into words, but wonderful, musical hums that resonated with the distant waves and currents of the great ocean.

Slowly, gradually, Ash began to come round. His ears were suddenly filled with such wonderful melodic singing which could only come from a beautiful voice. Wasn't he drowning? Someone must've saved him, and it must be the owner of this pure and angelic voice. He struggled to open his eyes, longing to take a look at this girl, his rescuer.

Marina saw Ash's eyelids fluttering to open. She longed to see those expressive brown eyes again, but suddenly, she became afraid. Afraid that Ash would see her, and her ugly fish tail. Yes, her ugly fish tail.

Abruptly, everything her grandmother had told her flooded back. _Your beautiful tail will seem unspeakably hideous in a human's eye… You are but a fairytale to them now… They will run screaming for miles if they see you…_

Marina didn't want Ash to see her and run away from her. She would much rather leave on her own. She didn't want him to know that the one who had saved him, was actually an ugly mermaid that existed only in humans' fairytales.

Ash's eyes opened slowly, but before they fully came into focus, Marina took one last look at him, then turned and dived back into the sea. And she was just in time disappearing, for just at that moment Lily came running towards them, and immediately spotted Ash. She squealed in delight and relief as she ran over to him to help him sit up. Ash came round and saw Pikachu running towards the edge of the shore facing the sea, calling out at something, or someone.

"What's wrong Pikachu? It's okay now, Ash is alright!" Lily cried.

"Chu?" Pikachu turned back, saw that Ash was awake and ran back to him. Ash stroked its head.

"Its okay, little guy," he said weakly, then looked at Lily. Had she saved him? A little voice in his heart answered no. But, it was highly likely, because Lily had a huge Gyarados and could swim like a fish. He shook his heavy head. He didn't want to think now, so he just asked.

"Were you the one who saved me, Lily?"

Lily stopped and "uhhed" for a moment. She didn't REALLY save him, because by the time she and her Gyarados had reached far enough, he was gone. They had started a search for him, and she had been riding her Gyarados around when she spotted the cove and decided to have a look.

"Uh… yea, you can say that," she said. _Well at least I was the one who found him_, she reasoned to herself.

"Oh… ok, thanks for saving me Lily," said Ash gratefully, a bit tongue-tied. For some reason, he didn't dare to look into her eyes.

Feeling her cheeks burning, Lily quickly thought of something to cover up. "I uh… think we'd better hurry up and get you back to the others, they'll be worried," she said. Ash nodded as she helped him up, and turned his head to look for Pikachu. It was still standing at the shore.

"Pika, pikachu!" it cried, glancing back at Ash, pointing at the sea and trying to say something.

"There's nothing there Pikachu! Come let's go, we've gotta get your master back," Lily called. Pikachu, a little disappointed, finally abandoned the shore and lolloped over to them, leaving behind a very relieved Marina.

She peered over the rock she was hiding in, and watched wistfully as Ash, Lily and Pikachu walked away. How she wished she could tell Ash that it was her who saved him, how she wished he knew! But what could she do? She couldn't talk, so Ash wouldn't understand a thing she was saying anyway.

It was getting late, and it was time to go. Marina turned and with one swish of her beautiful long tail, leapt back into the depths of the ocean which was her home.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Right, that's that! Sorry it took such a long time to have this thing up, I was BUSY you know! Well anyways, I have something to say. In case you guys didn't notice, you DO know who this Marina is, RIIIIIIIIGHT? Come on, you MUST know! Well if you don't I guess you'll have to wait till the next chap. Heehee… but don't bother about this Lily, she's just some random character, NOT Misty's sister. Thanks again to all my reviewers, love yall sooooo much! I will continue to battle!**


	5. The Tail and the Tale Part 2

**Episode 4 –The Tail & the Tale (Part 2)**

By, Satsumi

**Disclaimer: SAME OLD! I don't own the characters, and… say, Come to think of it, I don't own the plot either! THEN WHAT DO I OWN? Oh yea! I own this weird hybrid-crossover-story, which is a result of mating a Christian Anderson story and the Pokemon characters. Shit, now I sound like a mad scientist. Oh well, RWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAA!**

**Ok, I hear a lot of you people out there are confused. If you don't know, this is some alternate universe created by the curse, and everyone in the story has somehow undergone some weird memory modification, so they don't remember a thing except what's currently happening, ok?**

Marina sat silently in her garden, as she had been doing for the past few days. She didn't feel like doing anything, she didn't eat much, she didn't sleep much, nor did she do anything much for the past few days at all for that matter.

Flip and Polly sat beside her, both feeling quite subdued, both looking at their favourite princess, so quiet and unhappy. They knew what had happened, Marina had told them the day she had returned from the surface. They didn't know how to react to such shocking news.

To fall in love with a human was something that both of them could swear that no one, and they meant NO ONE, in the mermaid world has ever done before. They couldn't understand how Marina did it, but it wasn't really that important anymore. The thing was, no matter how impossible, she's already done it; now the question was, what should they do? Marina wasn't herself lately. Heck, she'd been acting like anyone but herself! And Flip and Polly weren't THAT dense not to notice that other people were starting to become aware of the changes in their friend too. They heard a lot of things –whispers and gossips.

"What's happened to the little Princess?"

"She's been like that ever since she came back from the surface."

"Oh, was it something she saw in the upper world, do you think? Something terrible?"

"I haven't the remotest idea; she refuses to tell anyone anything."

"My goodness me, maybe it was too hard for the poor child's young mind to take. She isn't herself lately, she isn't acting like she used to."

Both of them looked once more at Marina, and shook their heads in exasperation. Flip caught a movement around the palace wall and saw Marina's princess sisters swimming up to her.

"Marina," chirped her jolly fifth sister Ashellie. "We're planning to go over to Octopus Caves to see how Mrs. Eight-Legs and her eggs are doing. **(Okay yea, for lack of a better name, so sue me!) **Wanna come with us?"

Marina hesitated, then smiled and shook her head.

Amellie, the eldest princess, swam up and held Marina's hands. "Marina," she said solemnly. "Something is bugging you. We've all noticed that you haven't been doing much lately."

Polly and Flip rolled their eyes. Not doing much? All Marina's been doing recently was sit here and brood!

"That's why we want you to come with us," Angelie piped in. "After the visit, we'll be going to explore the sunken ship that Acarie found the other day!"

Marina smiled. "I don't really feel like going anywhere now, why don't you go ahead and have fun, then come back and tell me about it?"

When her sisters finally left, Polly said, "Shall we go up to the cove?"

"Yea, at least that's better than doing nothing," said Flip.

Since the other day, Marina and her two friends had visited the cove where she had saved Ash quite a number of times, in vain hope that they would somehow come across him again. Marina had missed him a lot.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Ash Ketchum strolled along the sandy shoreline, allowing the gentle waves to lap at his sneakers, with Pikachu, his faithful pokemon, scampering beside him. It was late in the evening, and already dark, but he wasn't worried about getting home, for the beach was only a stone's throw away from his house. The huge moon was out, illuminating the sea with its seemingly magical silvery light.

Without realizing it, Ash found himself standing on the shore where he had been saved the other day. He sat down on a rock, and noticed that Pikachu, like all the other times they had come together to this part of the bay, ran out further down the beach and stood stock still, ears perked and alert, as if looking out for something, waiting. Ash didn't know why, but he himself had also sort of become more attached to the sea since that day he nearly drowned, especially this particular section of the coast.

_Maybe it's not the coast_, he thought.

Maybe it was the voice. The voice that had sung to him that day. The angel-like voice and its song, full of love and compassion, had somehow seemed to etch itself onto his brain. He couldn't forget it. He just couldn't. But maybe, just maybe he had been dreaming. All the seawater must have gotten to him, making him hear things.

And besides, there was still Lily. Lily could've rescued him. Ash felt his ears turned a little hot at the thought. He did not reject the thought that Lily might have been the one who had saved him, and since then, he had been feeling a little shy whenever she was anywhere near. But he still couldn't dismiss the wonderful voice from his mind. It was too engraving, too painfully… familiar.

Ash put his head in his hands, willing the frustration to go away. Go away and leave him alone.

It didn't.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Marina sat hidden behind a piece of huge, jagged rock jutting out from the sea, gazing dreamily at her beloved human –Ash. She hadn't seen him for days, and her heart had been constantly tearing at her, for it was aching, aching painfully to see him again. She felt her heartbeat no longer following the resonance of the ocean waves, but with every bit of its being, clinging to the existence of this very human in front of her.

Ash was the very reason why her heart was beating now.

And yet, however much her heart yearned for him, just to be with him, she knew it was all beyond the realm of possibility. They were in two entirely different worlds.

Unless…

_Unless what?_ Marina frowned. She was getting at something, something that could be the perfect solution to all her problems… but what?

Maybe because her brain was subconsciously rejecting the thought, perhaps it was too daunting for her mind to accept it just now.

A nudge from Flip jerked her back from her reverie, and she lifted her head and saw Ash's figure shuffling back up the beach, making towards the road. A terrible sense of loss suddenly engulfed her, threatening to swallow her alive. She could hardly breathe. Then, in one terrible moment, she realized what she had to do. She found out what her protective mind had been trying to shut out from her.

There was only one solution.

That was to become a human herself, and the only one who would be able to help her, would undoubtedly be someone powerful. But not her father. Someone like… Sinistra, the infamous but frightening sea witch.

She knew that this could be the dumbest mistake she has ever made in her life, but she also knew that if she didn't act fast, she might change her mind later on and regret it for the rest of her oceanly **(opposite of "earthly") **life.

She dived back into the sea.

After waving goodbye to her friends, without so much as a backward glance at the palace in which she had grown up, she turned and started swimming towards the darker and deeper parts of the ocean… where Sinistra and her mysterious magic dwelled.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Marina kept on and on swimming. The darkness around her was beginning to press down on her so forcefully that she was starting to have difficulty breathing.

At one point, Marina started to hear a perpetual slithering sound coming from the dull seabed below. She willed herself to glance down cautiously. To her horror, she saw hundreds and hundreds of long, slimy red weed, with open jaws at their tips. They writhed and squirmed grotesquely, sensing a living organism right above them, but not quite within their reach. Marina knew better than to swim close to the ocean floor.

_These must be Sinistra's plantation or something_, thought Marina, _to keep trespassers away from her realm_. She could feel the growing evil around her, and knew that she was near.

A sense of foreboding loomed up inside her as she spotted the witch's cave. Well, there was nothing to it, she had come this far, might as well. Marina took one deep breath and swam into the darkness of the cave.

"Hello?" she called out timidly, hearing her voice sounding and resounding throughout the cavern walls. Suddenly, a voice spoke so abruptly behind her that Marina nearly jumped out of her scales!

"I know why you came, dear princess…" the voice hissed as an eerie scarlet light burst forth and illuminated the entire cavern. Marina drew a sharp breath as, for the first time, she laid eyes on the sea witch. She had silver, snake-like hair, which looked as if it hadn't been groomed for at least a hundred years, and a pair of sinister yellow eyes. Her features were gruesomely distorted, as if someone had tried to reshape them and had not done a very good job.

And if you think her features looked bad, you should go ahead and take a look at her tail. But that is not important, so I'll cut out describing how ugly she looks. Besides, it's so much more fun describing how ugly SORA looks! Oops, wrong context. Ok, back to the story.

The witch saw her staring and cackled gleefully.

"Ugly as I may be, but my powers are way beyond what you can see," she hissed. "Come here."

Marina gulped, and swam over.

"You, my dear, dropped in at just the right time for me to perform this very complicated potion to turn you into a human," Sinistra hissed knowingly. "I can only brew this thing once every full moon, for I need its power to assist. So, make up your mind."

"I… I…" Marina stuttered.

"Allow me to first tell you what I can do, dear princess," she interrupted slyly. "I'll be able to provide you with the most beautiful pair of legs any human can ever set eyes upon. Your human boy, will like you so much, that he will allow you even, to dwell in his home. Think about it, you'll be able to live with him, together, under one roof, for as long as you please."

Marina frowned thoughtfully. She didn't know what this "roof" was, but she did want to live with Ash! And the idea of staying with him for as long as she pleases was simply too appealing to resist. The next moment, she had made up her mind.

"Alright, will you help me please?" she said determinedly.

"Hoowahahhahahahaa!" the witch cackled excitedly while she started to brew the potion in her large cauldron. Marina shrank back fearfully.

"Now!" boomed the witch as she swirled around in the slowly thickening smoke emitted by the potion. "While we're at it, we might as well, start making our deals…"

"D… deals?" stammered Marina uncertainly.

"Why of course, my dear! I don't work without a reward, you know, no one does!" cried the witch. "And I have to give up some of my blood for this thing to work. That's a high price for me to pay."

Marina gulped again. Sinistra suddenly swam close to her.

"What I want from you," she paused dramatically. Marina braced herself. When a witch did something for you, there was bound to be a catch.

"Is your voice."

Marina withdrew her breath sharply. She was stunned.

"My… my voice, did you say?" she asked.

"Yes! You have a magically beautiful voice, my girl," praised the witch. "It's almost the only thing you can really afford to give me. I don't need riches you know."

"Then how am I supposed to speak?" Marina asked beseechingly. "How am I to talk to Ash? What if I want to tell him something important? Like…"

"Like how much you love him?" the witch finished for her. Marina pursed up her lips and her face went pink. Sinistra started to laugh again.

"Poor silly little love-sick princess!" she came close to Marina and held up her chin. "Did you know that you have a pair of talking eyes?" she said, looking into Marina's large, gorgeous and expressive blue-green eyes.

"Huh?" Marina blinked.

"Your eyes, they are as magical as your voice, they can easily take over the job of speaking for you, Marina, for they are so wonderfully bright that they voice everything that pours straight from the heart. _Your_ heart."

Marina lowered her eyelids. "I… I guess you can have my voice, if you insist," she said wistfully.

"Of course I insist! Besides, I really think you might be able to speak better with those eyes of yours!"

Sinistra returned to her cauldron, held her arm over the boiling mixture and clawed at it with her long sharp nails. Blood flowed out of the wound and dripped into the pot, instantly, a blast of red smoke burst forth, and the potion was finished. She immediately proceeded to perform the next spell that would take away Marina's voice.

As Sinistra recited the spell's incantation, a puff of sleek golden smoked spewed forth from the rim of the pot, and started to flow, slowly, menacingly towards Marina. It began to wrap itself around her, engulfing her in its swirls.

Marina couldn't breathe, and the moment she opened her mouth to gasp for air, the smoke entered her and shot down her throat. Utterly shocked and unprepared, Marina breathed in sharply, and only choked. Her throat was burning now as she felt the evil smoke churning inside her. She closed her eyes, willing this ordeal to be over quickly.

Finally the smoke started to thin and began to withdraw from within her. Gasping painfully, Marina looked up from the ground to see a glimmering object floating into an opened glass held out by Sinistra –her voice. She closed her eyes sadly. Suddenly, a little vial was handed over to her.

"Cheer up, princess," crooned the witch. "I've got what I want. You shall of course have what you want. Here, take this," she placed the vial into Marina's hands.

Marina studied it. The vial was very tiny, she was sure it only contained no more than five drops inside, but that was really how much the potion yielded, and that was how much she needed. The liquid inside was blood red. Marina wondered if it contained a lot of the witch's blood, for somehow, she didn't feel very inclined to drink her blood, it might not be very clean. But then she dismissed the thought as the witch had begun giving earnest instructions on what she must do.

"Consume it on the shore before dawn, never in the sea. The moment it enters your system, you will experience extreme pain for the entire night, as if people are sawing and cutting your body up. Your tail will then split into two human legs. The ordeal will be over in the morning. Realize, Marina, that you will never be able to speak again, and never be able to return to the sea once you've left it. You'll never be able to see your family again…"

Marina nodded sadly, and tried hard to hang onto happy thoughts.

"Every time you walk, every step you take will be agony to you. You will feel like you're treading on knives and blades. That's the imperfection of the spell, but everyone who sees you will surely exclaim in awe, saying that they have never seen a more charming girl with more beautiful legs.

And the final, most important thing: if the human loves you back, the moment you kiss, you will be able to gain what you have longed for all this while –a human soul. Then, you'll become a true human. But, if things go wrong and he falls for another girl and she loves him back, or if ever, he chooses another girl over you, the next morning after that, you will die. You will dissolve into a trail of bubbles and disappear, for eternity…"

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Marina ascended slowly up the sea, the little crystal vial held tightly in her hand. After visiting the witch, she had headed back to the palace to say her last, silent goodbyes to her family. She kissed each of her sisters on the forehead, and her father and grandmother on their cheeks. Crying sadly, she left with a heavy heart without turning once.

She broke the sea surface, a beautiful, serene figure silhouetted against the gleaming moonlight, droplets of water burst forth like shattered glass. Marina found herself in the familiar cove where she had, on so many days, waited for Ash to appear.

As she crawled slowly up the beach, her delicate skin went red as they scraped upon the sand. Finally, she wriggled behind a rock and settled there. And as she sat there, she started to ponder.

Was it worthwhile doing all this, giving all this up, just for Ash? It seemed so stupid somehow, and the situation was quite bleak... Ash might not even like her! But come what may, in her heart, Marina knew it was worth it. She lifted her head and looked around her.

Everything, everything seemed so familiar.

She'd been here. She was part of this world. Once. Maybe in a previous life, she belonged here. And yet, she felt almost an equal affinity towards the sea. Maybe she loved the sea as well in her previous life.

Without wanting to lose time, Marina glanced down at the bottle in her hand. She uncorked it and at once, a strong, acrid smell filled her nostrils. She held her breath, said her last prayers, took one huge gulp and drained the bottle of its contents.

In an instant, she felt her throat burning as if suddenly a hundred boils had sprung up from it! Then the excruciating pain spread downwards to her tail. She felt like dying! It was as if her flesh was being stabbed with hundreds of knives and being sliced right off her living body. She thrashed on the beach like a dying whale, trying to scream, but with no audible sound coming out from her mouth. The inability to cry and shriek somehow added to the immense pain that was threatening to maul her into insanity. Her entire skin was searing, and her head was throbbing her senseless. Her anguished convulsions kept on and on… until finally, she gave in to the immense agony, and fainted.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Ash tried to whistle to keep his spirits up as he pushed his bicycle along the road just above the beach. He didn't know why, but since this morning, from the moment he got out from underneath his blankets, to when his mother told him to do some grocery shopping for her down town, till now, as he was pushing his mother's bike, heading towards the town centre, he had this growing sense of something in the pit of his stomach. It was like an omen, a sign that something was going to happen that day.

He stole a glance at the yellow mouse pokemon sitting in the front basket. Pikachu looked alright. Hm… maybe it was just him.

It was still quite early in the morning. Ash held up his watch.

Quarter past six. Way too early. The sun wasn't even out yet!

He started doubting whether the shops would be open when he was there, but actually, most of the people around here really do wake up at such a heck of an early time, him being an exceptional case of course.

_Hm… come to think of it, Pikachu IS a bit quiet_, thought Ash. _He's hardly uttered a sound since we'd left home_. _But maybe it's just the weather that's getting to us_.

Ash looked up into the sky. It was cloudy, as if it were going to rain any minute. He stopped the bike and looked out at the sea, and noticed the mists coming in quite heavily. He sighed. _With weather like this, it's gonna be hard NOT to look gloomy!_

Suddenly, Pikachu, who was lazing contentedly in the basket, enjoying the ride before having to give it up for the groceries, perked up its little ears.

"Pi?" it cried. Ash glanced at him quizzically.

"What's up? Hey! Where're you going?" Ash ran after Pikachu, leaving the bike, as it abruptly leapt off its seat and made a beeline towards the shore. The shore looked familiar. It took some time for him to realize as the mists were heavy, but then, Ash finally recognized his favorite bay.

_Why is Pikachu suddenly so hyped up about this place?_ Afraid of losing his pokemon, Ash called out for it. He heard its calling reply and headed slightly further down the coast.

"Pikachu! Let's go, the mists are getting a bit thick!"

"Pika pi! Pikachu pi!"

_Pikachu's obviously found something, probably a starfish washed up the shore_. Ash rolled his eyes and started after it.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Marina watched the little Pikachu jumping up and down in front of her. Immediately, she recognized it as the pokemon which belonged to Ash! _Which means… Ash must be close by… _

Instantly, as if answering her thoughts, Ash's strong voice came through.

"Pikachu, you're a lot of trouble today," he scooped the pokemon up.

"Pikachu pi, pikachu pi!" cried the pokemon, waving its tiny little arms. Marina held her breath as Ash finally noticed her. She looked down at herself shyly. Luckily, though tattered, she had on a pale blue dress, which had initially been her blue tail.

Ash was dumbstruck. A girl? Pikachu had found a girl on the beach! Who was she? What was she doing here? And what happened to her? A hundred questions swam around crazily in his head, but he suppressed them, and asked only one, the most important question to him at the moment.

"Are you alright?"

Marina looked at the hand held out to her, and took it hesitantly. The hand pulled her up from her place, and feeling unstable standing for the first time in her life, she stumbled and fell forwards… into a pair of strong protective arms. **(Oh, did I use this expression before? Well, I'll use it again!)**

"Whoa, take it easy, you don't wanna hurt yourself," said Ash hurriedly as he held her steady and was caught by surprise. Her body was so icy cold she must be freezing! Ash thought for a moment. He didn't feel very cold, so he took of his jacket and wrapped it tightly around the girl. "Are you feeling warmer?" he asked.

Marina willed herself to look up at him. At once, time seemed to stop as they took time and stared into each other's eyes. At once, a shock of painful recognition shot through Ash's mind, but he lost it as soon as it came. The feeling left Ash even more curious to know who this beautiful angelic girl was. He was sure he'd never seen her around before, or had he? She looked so familiar… _Or_, a wild thought came into his mind. _Could she… could she be the one who had saved me the other day?_ _The girl with an angel's voice?_ Her glassy blue-green eyes were blinking as if inviting him to ask, so he did, in such a gentle voice it surprised even himself.

"What's your name? Have we met before?"

Marina right now was feeling more at home here than she had ever felt anywhere. _This is where I belong. I belong in this world, in these arms… _

_ I've come home. _

Right now, she felt it was worth it to sacrifice that much, just to come home, to Ash.

She heard his question, and her immediate instinct was to answer. She opened her mouth to speak… but nothing came out. Ash caught the sorrowful look in her eyes and saw her shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Marina opened her mouth again. Nothing but air came out. She shook her head. Then Ash knew that his hopes of this girl being the one who saved him were kaput. This girl was unable to speak, but the one who had saved him had a beautiful voice.

Marina saw the look in his eyes and knew what he was thinking. Oh, what wouldn't she give for Ash to know the truth! What wouldn't she do for Ash to know how much she had endured, just to be with him. She gave a helpless sigh, and Ash was jerked out of his thoughts.

"Maybe I can send you home, do you live around here?" It would be nice to know where she lived. Marina shook her beautiful red head.

"Where do you live?"

Another head shake.

"Are you lost? Are you a foreigner?"

Finally, Marina nodded her head.

"Would you like me to take you up to the police station to Officer Jenny so she can bring you home?"

Marina pursed her lips apprehensively, and shook her head. She didn't know where this "police station" thingy was, and who Officer Jenny was, but she didn't really feel like trusting herself to anyone but Ash.

"Well, I guess there really isn't much else we can do, is there?" Ash shrugged. "Then would you feel uncomfortable coming to my place? At least you'll need shelter for a day or two. Mom would love to have you," Ash suggested finally. This was what Marina has been waiting for, and she nodded in consent, smiling up at him sweetly. For a split second, Ash was hypnotized by the enchanting smile, but came to himself immediately.

"Hm… since I don't know your real name, I might as well give you one. I can't exactly call you 'the girl I found on the beach' all the time, it sounds so stupid. A pretty girl like you needs a nice name." He thought for a moment, looking around. The mists were still hanging like white veils around them. He then glanced at the girl beside him, her fine complexion veiled with the subtlety of the mists around her, her mysterious background unknown… and instantly, a name came to his mind.

"Misty," he whispered. The moment he'd uttered that very word, a brief headache shot through his brain, as if some kind of locked memory was struggling to break free. However, it ended the next second.

Marina's eyes had also widened at the name, stunned considerably. Why? Why did this name had such an impact on her?

"Are you ok?" Ash asked, concerned. She nodded a yes.

"Would you… mind everyone else calling you Misty?" Ash asked hesitantly, not wanting to offend her by making up a whole new identity for her just for his sake, but to his surprise, she nodded again and smiled happily at him.

Marina was more than happy to give up her old name for the one Ash had given her. It was simpler, nicer, and more special. She was a whole new person now, with a different name that somehow seemed to suit her more than her old one. She looked at Ash expectantly.

Ash somehow knew what she wanted. "Shall we go, Misty?"

Misty stifled a giggle and pointed towards Pikachu, rolling about on the shore, playing. Apparently, it had gotten tired of waiting for them to get a move on and went off by itself to play.

"Drat, I totally forgot about that hairy lil' cheek," muttered Ash. "Hey, Pikachu! Buddy! Come over here, we gotta bring Misty back home."

Pikachu turned at his beloved master's call. "Pika!" it called out in response and bounced towards them. Its eyes brighten up when it saw Misty too. "Pikachu pi!" it cried happily, made a huge leap and landed on Ash's broad shoulders, and began to nuzzle Misty beside him.

"Right, enough, Misty knows you love her to pieces, now sit still," Ash grabbed Pikachu from his back and settled him into the front basket.

"Pika pi!" squeaked Pikachu, obviously in a very good mood.

"He's just hyper," Ash explained to Misty. Misty didn't know why, but she somehow already knew. Ash lifted her up easily and sat her on the back seat of the bicycle.

"We have to go down to the shops first to get some stuff for Mom. She'll start nagging her head off about being able to tell the difference between a pretty girl and a bag of groceries if I just walk into the house with you but without her groceries," Ash joked, getting onto the bike himself. Misty chuckled softly and put her arms around Ash's waist as he had told her to.

As they started cycling down the little road, the day grew brighter. Misty contentedly laid her head on Ash's back, inhaling his pacifying masculine scent, and feeling the cool gentle breeze kissing all her worries goodbye.

Maybe, just maybe, things would go well after all.

She didn't dare to think otherwise…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**For my not-so-patient readers out there, bad news. I'm gonna have to stop writing for awhile because of those LOUUUUSSYYY good-for-nothing exams! (Ok, they're not really good-for-nothing, they are good-for-something-but-not-much) **

**Right I'll stop ranting about exams. Thankiu to my always beloved reviewers! People like da*mouse, Fire Fox, Magda, cute little Violet Emeralds, Pokemon Reader, you are MARVELLOUS! And to Windshine, "Are you trying to flood the page?" Haha, just joking, thankiu to you. Thanks to Myst Lady ML-chan too, for the hug and her constant support. ^_^ LURVE YALL! I will update as soon as… I FEEL LIKE IT! BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. The Tail and the Tale Part 3

**Episode 5 –The Tail & the Tale (Part 3)**

By, Satsumi

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own pokemon? Oops, you can't see me! Oh well, do I SOUND like I own pokemon?**

"You look sweet in that, Misty dear," chimed Ash's mother –Delia Ketchum as she took in the whole picture of Misty in a white blouse and short yellow skirt. "And my, you have such long and beautiful legs!"

Misty nodded a sweet thank you.

Delia led Misty out of her room and into the living room, where Ash was sitting watching television. He saw them coming and stood up, but nearly fell over again.

"Now don't you think she looks nice in this, Ash?" chirped his mom. Misty glanced up at Ash, and smiled timidly.

"Uh… yea," said Ash hastily. "You look great, Misty!"

A pinkish tinge surfaced on Misty's cheeks, and she gave him yet another smile and a small nod which seemed to say… _Thank you!_

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

"And you say she's hopelessly lost and have no idea where she is?" asked Brock, leaning across the table closer to Ash. They were sitting at the garden table in Ash's front yard.

"I told you," said Ash. "Mom and I asked as many questions as we could and she answered by either nodding or shaking her head. That's all we could get out of her."

"Hmm…" Brock stroked his chin thoughtfully. "She is cute. It's really a pity she can't speak."

They looked up at Misty, who was watering the flowerbeds and playing with Pikachu. Brock stroked his chin thoughtfully, watching the scene in front of him.

"Hm… don't you think it's weird, Ash?" he finally voiced his thoughts after some observation.

Ash yanked his eyes away from Misty. "What's weird?"

"I'm not so sure about you but I have this weird feeling that somehow Misty is not such a stranger to us," said Brock. "And weren't you aware? Pretty as she may be, didn't you notice that I didn't fawn and fuss over her as I do other girls?"

Ash thought for a moment. "Yea," he agreed, but he supposed he was glad Brock didn't develop one of his stupid infatuations for Misty. Weirdly enough, he had this strange possessive feeling bugging him. After all, he was the one who found her, wasn't he?

His thoughts were broken by Misty darting happily over to them. She smiled at Brock and then turned to look at Ash expectantly.

_Aren't you forgetting something?_ She seemed to say.

Then, Ash remembered.

"Oh yea! I promised Misty I'd bring her down town today to meet our friends, and maybe drop by professor Oak's house later," he jumped up and got ready to go, then Brock agreed to go with them. There was nothing much to do lately anyways, no battles or anything, might as well go down town and see if he can spot some pretty girls. He unconsciously glanced at Misty again, and was once again baffled by the fact that he wasn't the least bit "interested" in her.

_Why?_ But somehow, no matter how cute she was, Brock found he could only bring himself to look at her like an older brother would his little sister. Curiouser and curiouser!

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

For a few months, life was paradise for Misty. She has never been so happy and contented before. Everyday was a new and exciting day, and everyday was another memorable day spent in the company of Ash. More and more she adjusted herself to his world, his life and him.

She did not mourn over not being able to return to the sea ever again. She was with Ash, and that was all that mattered.

She did not lament over not being able to speak. Ash could almost always tell what she was thinking, and that was all that mattered.

She did not wince at the constant pain that always shoot through her feet up her legs like sharp blades whenever she walked. Ash was always walking beside her and smiling, and that made even the most agonizing pain bearable, and that was all that mattered. Besides, he DID have a bike, she thought to herself gleefully. She was going to make that thing hers one day. **(Ironic, I know.) **Ash kept wondering why she always had this slightly diabolical look whenever she was looking at his bike.

Misty spent a lot of time with Ash and his friends. They all liked her very much, and accepted her into their circle eagerly.

Ash and Misty soon became inseparable, not in the lovers sense, but it was just that Ash enjoyed her company immensely and liked to bring her along wherever he went. Therefore he was rarely seen without her company.

Misty helped Brock take care of his pokemon as well. She really had a way with pokemon and can easily please and pacify them, especially the water type ones, and they all loved her.

Ash brought her along to all his pokemon battles as well. Misty loved pokemon battles. She thought they were just like those underwater pokemon competitions that her father always held once in a while where merpeople came forth and brought their pokemons into battle, all of them water types of course. But Misty found Ash's battles a hundred times more captivating than the ones she had ever seen. She would sit at the side with Brock and watch him battle while Brock explained to her about pokemon trainers and battles. She would nod, listen and watch intently, and when Ash triumphed, she would leap up from her seat with joy, clap her hands loudly, and smile a sweet, encouraging smile. Misty was sometimes sorry she couldn't cheer for him, and it was at times like these that she wished she still had her voice.

As for Ash, it meant a bit more now to win a battle –to be able to win a smile out of Misty every time he came out victorious –the more beautiful his win, the more dazzling her smile, and it soon became like one of his goals during a pokemon battle. Ash kept this little secret to himself of course. He didn't even find losing so unbearable anymore, because Misty would always run up to him later, squeeze his shoulders encouragingly and still give him a smile as if to say-

_Don't give up!_

And the next time he challenged the same person again, he was sure he would win.

Naturally, Misty slowly became something like Ash's best friend. He told her a lot of things –his problems, feelings and thoughts, and Misty always listened… no matter how hurting his thoughts might be to her.

"You know, Misty, when I first met you I had this strangest feeling I could not explain," said Ash one day, scratching the back of his head and trying hard to find the right words. They were sitting at the beach, at their favorite cove watching the sunset, but each didn't know it was the other's favorite of course. "I thought you were the girl who had saved me from drowning the other day. You know, she had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard," he said, reminiscing. He paused for a moment. "I had hoped it would be you, actually, so I was kind of disappointed when I found out you couldn't speak." Then, he heard a little sigh escape her mouth, turned to look at her and saw her red head bowed low. Immediately, he felt alarmed.

"I… I'm not saying that you're imperfect or anything because you can't speak," he stuttered hastily, moving over to her. "I'm so sorry! You're wonderful as you are, Misty. I've always thought that you are the most amazing girl I've ever met!"

Misty lifted her head in surprise, her face flushing pink at the compliment, but Ash didn't see it as he had his head slightly bowed.

"It's just that…" he continued. "I would've done anything to be able to meet her, you know, just to say thank you would be enough…"

Misty held her breath, and laid her hands on his arm, wanting to tell him such a lot of things.

_Ash, if only you knew…_

"I know," said Ash without looking up. "You're saying that the person who saved me was most probably Lily, and it's probably true too."

Misty's eyes widened and tears threatened to rain down her cheeks. In her mind, she was shaking her head and screaming-

_NO! It was me!_

But Ash was a little bit too immersed in his thoughts to notice Misty's slight change of emotion.

"Maybe that's probably why I've been acting weird in front of her lately…" Ash felt like laughing at himself. Misty's hands flew to her mouth.

_Ash… he… likes Lily? He likes her?_

"What am I thinking… Lily always said that I am the dullest person she has ever met," sighed Ash. "Even though I know she means it as a joke, it's probably true as well. I mean, all I do is talk about pokemon and training, don't I?" Misty shook her head fiercely in reply.

_No! That's not true, Ash. That's not true!_

This time he saw.

Ash smiled and stretched out a hand and stroked her head. "It's alright. I don't think I'd even dare to ask her to be my partner for the "thing" next week anyway. So, I shouldn't even have to worry."

It was Ash's nineteenth birthday soon, and the others were going off on a one-day-one-night cruise to celebrate the event, with Molly supplying the cruise ship, as a present and favor to Ash. Erica and Tracey were planning their programme –there were to be dances, games, sport games and lots of fun.

Misty couldn't bear to see Ash like that. To her, Ash was perfect and irreplaceable, he shouldn't be looking down on himself like that! Her grip on his arm firmed. Ash looked up and saw her biting her lower lip and her large blue-green eyes gazing determinedly at him.

_Ash, you are NOT to look down on yourself! I don't care what the others think, I don't think you are what you just said you were._

And with that her eyes softened and took on a beseeching quality.

_Don't you believe me?_

Ash felt his heart melt. He smiled at her.

"Would you mind being my partner, Misty?" he asked gently. "There's no one else I'd rather have than you."

Misty's eyes widened again with surprise.

_Really?_

Ash gave her a reassuring grin and put his hand on her shoulder. "Really."

Misty was so joyful that she didn't quite know how to react. But in the end she gave the most automatic reaction of all, and the one Ash was most anticipating to see. Her eyes narrowed into thin slits, dimples appeared on either side of her cheek, and her face broke into one of her most enchanting and delightful smiles.

It didn't matter now, Ash had chosen her. Misty thought happily, dangerously forgetting that Ash had initially hoped to ask Lily, and that Lily actually had a crush on Ash himself…

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

It was an enchanting night. The bright round moon was out like a beacon in the dark. The wind whispered its late night song to the world, and where its song was the strongest –the seashore, stood a slim shapely figure of a young girl.

Misty stood staring out at the sea –the place which she used to call home. She missed her family terribly, but she knew there was no returning now.

Suddenly, she heard something. It sounded something like a fish flipping in the water. She ran towards the source of the sound and came to a secluded part of the cove. She clambered over a rock and looked down into the shallow depths of the dark seawater, and waited.

Soon, ripples began to appear, and then, who should appear but her best friends Flip and Polly themselves! Misty was ecstatic.

"How have you been, Marina?" they asked. Misty nodded her head and gave them an "ok" sign. Polly and Flip immediately looked downcast.

"So it's true… you can't speak anymore…" said Flip sadly. Misty stuck her tongue out and smiled apologetically to show that it was true, but she didn't really mind.

Flip heaved a disapproving sigh. "Do you really think it's worth it, Marina? You're giving up so much. And I don't really think that the kid is all that serious about you."

Misty nodded her head firmly, then kneeled down and gave them each a kiss on their heads. The kiss contained thousands of words wanted to be said but were unable to be voiced.

_I might not be coming home, but I miss you, and I still love you, don't worry about me, I'll be fine…_

Tears welling in her large eyes, Polly leapt into Misty's arms.

"Waaaaa! We've missed you so!" she wailed loudly. Misty was totally shocked by the sudden bawl.

"Shh…!" she hushed hastily, afraid that someone might walk by and see them. "Embarrassing," Flip snorted. Then, suddenly–

"Who's there?"

Misty drew a sharp breath. She turned around quickly, accidentally lost her balance and fell backwards into the water with a loud splash!

"Huh? Misty! What're you doing here?" said a deep and familiar voice, and Misty immediately heard someone jump into the water and waded to her side. She shook the water out of her face, opened her eyes and what greeted her sight was that of a pair of anxious brown eyes.

It was Ash.

Misty mentally heaved a sigh of relief.

Ash immediately bombarded her with questions, even though she couldn't answer.

"Are you hurt? Is everything alright? What were you doing out here alone?" he finally paused, flustered and waiting for her response.

Misty tilted her head slightly and beamed at him. The message was clear.

_I'm alright!_

Ash sighed defeatedly, then continued in a more severe tone, "You shouldn'tve came out alone, it could be dangerous for a girl, and especially you, cause you don't know your way around very well. What if you got lost? Do you know how worried I was when I saw your bedroom door wide open and you were not in bed?"

Misty sighed softly, and glanced up at him with a look that was a mixture of beseech, apology, and a message that said-

_I'm sorry… are you mad at me?_

Ash sighed again, helplessly. "Alright, I'm not really mad, I was just worried…"

That was when Misty unexpectedly gave a little sneeze.

"Damn," Ash cursed. "We'd better get you back fast! If you catch a cold out here, Mom's gonna let me have it for good."

He lifted her immediately out of the water and started to head for home. As they moved further and further from the sea, Misty turned back in Ash's arms and looked behind his broad shoulders. She saw her two friends emerge from the waters, and stretched out her right hand, giving them a tiny wave.

_Flip, Polly, I'll be fine…_

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Today, a few days later, Misty was in the house, sitting at the dining table in a white sleeveless dress with Squirtle on her lap. She was holding a scraper in her hand, carefully scouring off the fungi that have grown in a thin layer on the crevices of its shell. Squirtle looked as if it was totally enjoying the exclusive treatment. Pikachu sat on the table top, its head cocked on one side, looking at them curiously. Soon, Misty finished cleaning it, picked up a little bottle and some cotton on the table and proceeded to polish its shell.

"Pika…" murmured a captivated Pikachu, trying to lean out further to get a better look at what Misty was doing. Suddenly, it perked up its ears. "Pi?"

The next second, a very excited Ash burst in through the front door.

"Pika pi!" "Squirtle!" cried the eager little pokemon, greeting their master energetically. Misty glanced up and flashed him a welcome-home-smile as well.

Ash ran up to her. "Hi, Pikachu, you too Squirtle," he grinned at his pokemon, then immediately turned to Misty.

"Misty, you wouldn't believe this, but the most amazing thing just happened!" Ash said. Misty nodded, equally enthusiastic to hear whatever good news he had, but waited patiently for him to continue. "Lily just asked me herself if she could be my partner for the cruise tomorrow! Misty, isn't that great?"

There was a moment of an uncertain pause. Ash glanced down at her.

And there, on her face… was one of her sweetest smiles.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Misty followed the others as they all boarded the ship. She looked up at the fairly large cruise ship. It loomed dark and foreboding in front of her, as if daring her to board the ship that was destined to be the place of her death.

_Death._

She knew that it was a word that she would encounter very very soon… Ever since yesterday, the same word had been playing and replaying itself on her mind, threatening to drive her into insanity.

Suddenly, she felt a slight nudge from behind. It was Richie.

"Hey, what're you waiting for, Misty, Christmas? Come on!" he said hyperactively.

Misty rolled her eyes. Richie hasn't changed. He was still as energetic as ever. Wait a minute. What was she thinking? Ash had barely just introduced them a few minutes ago! She felt something tugging at her memory.

"Misty, come let's go," said a voice in her ear. The voice immediately made her heart beat faster, but the next second, started tugging painfully at the strings that burrowed deep within her heart.

_Ash…_

She lifted her chin and saw him gave her a charming smile. She mustered up all her concentration, smiled back and followed him up the ship.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

_I feel like a liar._

_I am not feeling as I seem, and yet I'm putting up this façade._

_A liar, that's what I am…_

"Something's bothering you, Misty. What is it?"

Misty jerked out of her reverie, tore her eyes away from the sea and turned to see Ash standing beside her, his back leaning against the deck railing.

_He looks worried. I've made him worried._

Misty mentally bit her lip. And today was supposed to be his big day too! She just had to spoil it for him. Misty made up her mind and greeted him with a serene smile.

_I'm alright!_

Ash's eyebrows knitted and he held her shoulders. "Are you sure?"

Just then, Lily's voice rang out from the swimming pool where the others were. "Hey guys! We're having a water volleyball competition, come on!"

Grabbing her chance, Misty seized his arm and dragged him enthusiastically over to join the crowd, seemingly eager to join in herself.

_Yes…_ Misty thought, convincing herself as she clapped and smiled alongside the others' laughter._ It's worthwhile being a liar for Ash's sake._ And with that, she was sure she would pull through with the act for the entire day, without fail…

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

As evening approached, Misty's heart grew heavier and heavier.

This was going to be her last evening in existence, she knew.

They were all on the deck, and each of them was to do a performance. Lily sang a sweet, tuneful song which elicited a loud applause from everyone. Misty thought she had a very nice voice too, but believed that should she have had her voice, she would have been able to sing better.

Her voice… one of the things that she had given up to get here…

_And what have I achieved?_

She glanced up and saw Ash coming towards her.

"Don't forget your promise," he said, winking at her playfully.

_Promise…_

By now, Lily had finished her song, and Misty abruptly remembered her promise that she would dance for him tonight. She couldn't sing, might as well make the best of her legs, she had thought. She could dance ok as a mermaid, no reason why she couldn't do well as a human.

As the beautiful music of Yanni's famous "The Mermaid" started to play, Misty took a first graceful step forward and began to dance. As her body danced and swirled in response to the wonderful and hypnotizing music, Misty let herself sink into the inner world of feelings.

_A promise…_

_ I made Flip and Polly a promise too. _

_ I had promised I'd be fine… _

Misty realized that she had already broken her promise, and a great sense of helplessness washed over her. As the music turned slower, and more mournful, so did her dance and her every movement grew more intense.

It was at this time that Misty dared to let her emotions show, unveiled, in front of her audience, in front of Ash…

The agonizing pain in her feet as she gracefully trailed the deck floor doubled and multiplied with the immense grief and despair in her heart. But even so, she kept on dancing, and dancing.

Ash could not tear his eyes away from dancing figure in front of him. Why? He felt as if his heart would break, for Misty's every move was a perfect portrayal of sorrow and helplessness. Why? Was Misty really feeling that way? Or was it only the music and her dance? Beside him, Lily clutched his arm and her hand tightened in his.

"So sad… yet so beautifully so," she breathed, unconsciously voicing part of what he had been thinking.

Misty could feel her heart bleeding.

Her teary, crystal-like eyes were half closed. She knew, if she closed her eyes now, she wouldn't be able to stand the weight of her grief any longer and would fall to the ground, but if she opened her eyes any wider, too much of her emotions would show and tears would start to flow, out of control.

So, she continued to dance bravely.

_It would be over soon… all this, and all that…_

_ Ash…_

_Flip, Polly, I'm sorry…_

Her heart continued to bleed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**AAARRRGGHHH! The OOCness! I just can't bear the OOCness! I'm really sorry I had to make them, especially Misty, this way. The REAL Misty wouldn't act this way in a hundred years! But she's supposed to be the mermaid character thingy, so if she isn't forced into a milder character, how can this be a Christian Anderson story? Never mind, when they're out of this curse-thingy I'll restore their normal personalities, that's a promise so bear with me!**


	7. The Awakening

**Episode 6 –The Awakening**

By, Satsumi

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I'm just a silly fangirl swooning over the possibility of an Ash**** & Misty relationship.**

**Sorry I was gone for so long. I kind of just written myself into a corner and didn't know how to continue. But I just felt I could continue today, don't ask me why I could after so long. It's been what… 3 years? So don't be surprised if my style's changed a bit over the years.**

The moon hung in the dark inky sky, emitting a dim ghostly gleam that reflected across the rippling ocean surface. It was a calm night, with just enough wind to push the small cruise ship along. It drifted lazily along its course, riding the currents. It was already late at night, and the deck was empty, except for one.

Misty stood silently at the deck, looking out at sea. Looking, but not really seeing. Everyone on board was already fast asleep, with the cabin reeking of alcohol. Misty heard herself sigh. She had pulled through the entire evening. After her dance, Ash had come over and given her a hug, saying that she had danced beautifully. Silently relishing her final chance to be in his arms, if it was at all possible, she felt her heart sink further still as he let go of her when the others came up and told her what a great dancer she was. Misty had still managed to hide her churning emotions and smiled back.

And now, with everyone gone, you would've thought she would be free to let her emotions run at this point. But already, everything from the past, and what lay ahead in a few hours, had worn her down so completely that there was hardly any emotion, thought or feeling left in her.

She was an empty shell. Not thinking, not feeling. It was either she couldn't, or wouldn't, she could not tell which.

The wind was starting to pick up, and Misty lifted her head to see distant storm clouds slowly rolling closer. What a gloomy weather to die in! she thought.

Suddenly, a sound caught her attention. Something which sounded soothingly familiar, and she thought it came from the other side of the deck. Misty leaned outwards further, peering over the handrail. Then she heard someone calling urgently.

"Marina!" It was her sisters! "Marina, come here!"

Misty scrambled onto the front deck and looked over the edge. And there, battling against the strong currents of the sea, were all six of her sisters, together with Flip and Polly as well!

She broke into a smile.

"Marina, we heard what has happened to you!" cried Adelie, already almost close to tears. "Father is worried sick, and Granny seemed to have aged so much."

Misty bowed her head in shame. _I'm sorry…_

"Marina, you have to come home," said Amellie, her eldest sister.

Misty shook her head sadly. _I can't, I made a pact with the sea witch… I am no longer able to return to the sea._

"We went to the sea witch ourselves, and offered her a deal that–" Amellie continued, and Aristie broke in.

"That we may have you back, Marina! In exchange for all of our hair."

And in shock, Marina noticed the severed stumps where all of her sisters' beautiful, flowing turquoise hair had been. Tears threatened to overflow as Misty thought of what her sisters had given up for her sake.

"But that's nothing to what you have given up for that boy, Marina!" cried Ashellie desperately. "This's really enough. You've done enough… you have to come home…"

The waves had began to push higher as the wind grew rougher. Misty knew her sisters couldn't stay for long, and Amellie swam forwards and produced a handsome dagger in its sheath of gold. "What you must do, is to pierce the boy's heart with this dagger, and let his blood drip onto your human legs," she said with firmness when she saw Misty wince at her words. "When that happens your legs will change back into a mermaid's tail, and you will be able to return to the sea." And without waiting for an answer, Amellie tossed the dagger upward and Misty caught it hesitantly in her hands.

"Please do not be foolish, Marina," Aristie begged. "If not you will surely die!"

"In one or two hours the sun will rise, you must hurry!" cried Polly, anxiety etched in her voice and looking across at the ocean line. It was still dark, but night was approaching dawn.

"We must go. But we'll be waiting for you, all of us!" said Acarie, waving.

"Marina, come back to us!" Flip yelled finally before disappearing with the others into the ocean.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

The rain had begun to fall, the raindrops pelting mercilessly on her delicate skin. The wind roared around her like an angry lion, making it difficult for her to breathe. Yet she didn't know how long she had sat there, amidst the storm, as if willing it to wash away all that she had just heard.

Her feet felt like lead. But it carried her forwards, though at the pace of a snail. The pain that still continued to shoot through her legs reminded her of all the things that she had given up to be here, to be in this position… that had gotten her nowhere, but will cost her an innocent life to go back to where she had started.

All this sounded so absurd and laughable, that when she felt a weary, defeated smile creep onto her lips as she plodded through the empty hallway, Misty vaguely wondered if she was going insane.

She paused at the door which she knew led into Ash's room, and hesitated for a long time before laying her hands on the knob. It felt unusually warm, or maybe it was just that her hands were so cold with sweat and rainwater.

Pushing the door open, she let herself into the dark room. Her eyes immediately found Ash, sleeping soundly among the folds of his bed. Misty went over and sat down slowly at the edge of the bed, not daring to shake the bed in case it woke Ash. She sat gazing at his sleeping features. He'd had quite a bit to drink today, and not even bothering to change, had went straight to bed. His mouth hung open a little, making him look almost child-like. Misty couldn't help but lean in closer, drinking in his serene sleeping features.

Finally, she tore here eyes away from him and stared at the dagger in her hands. Her fingers ran themselves across the jewels embedded in the hilt and the sheath. It felt so heavy in her hands, weighing like the whole world was upon it.

Remembering her sisters, the dagger felt even heavier.

The gemstones shone brilliantly whenever the lightning lit up the room fleetingly as it flashed across the sky. The sparkle seemed to taunt her, and Misty saw her hands close over the hilt of the dagger. Then the blade slid out of its sheath with a sleek rasping sound that Misty felt sure everyone would have heard had it not been for the rain.

The blade reeked with evil and malice, as if it was already thirsting for blood. Misty shuddered to hold it in her hands. She now stood over Ash, her hands gripping the hilt so tightly her knuckles had turned deathly white.

Would she be able to go through with it? To take the life of the boy she loved to continue hers?

As if answering her, her hands positioned themselves over Ash's sleeping figure, the blade hovering two feet or so above his chest, which rose and fell rhythmically with his smooth breathing.

_One last move and you're free_, said the little voice in her head.

_You wouldn't Misty, you love him_, said the little voice in her heart.

The blade began to quiver as conflicting emotions began to churn inside her.

_Do it, it's your only chance_, her mind urged.

_Don't… you'll regret for the rest of your life._

For the first time in all her life, warm tears began to overflow and stream uncontrollably down her cheeks.

_DO IT! _Her mind shrieked in desperation as the rain receded gradually and the first rays of dawn became visible across the ocean line.

…

Suddenly, her heart grew quiet. It refused to speak. And in its silence, it all became clear.

Choking back a sob, Misty turned sharply towards the door and dashed out of the room down the hallway. She burst out onto the deck, and when she reached the edge, she hurled the cursed dagger as far as she could into the clear blue sea.

The rain had stopped, and Misty lifted her head and drank in the beauty of everything around her. She felt assured, for this was where she was meant to be –out at sea, under the sky. In an instant, a heavy burden seemed to have lifted itself off her shoulders, and she felt she could breathe again. She took in one of her last breaths of air as if it was her first.

Death was certain now, but she felt no fear, no dread –only a strange peace that had settled over her. She closed her eyes.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Ash jerked awake as if from a nightmare when he felt the abrupt movements around him. Looking around, he felt that something was amiss, and when he saw his door standing open, swinging back and forth in the rocking vessel, he knew someone had been in his room.

Getting off the bed with a certain urgency, he made his way down the corridor. And when he came onto the deck, where the sun was just beginning to rise from the ocean, he found her immediately.

Misty.

The wind was strong, but she was standing dangerously close to the edge, facing the sea. Ash didn't know why but he felt something had gone horribly wrong. He hurriedly began making his way towards her.

"Misty!" he called out to her. "Hey, Misty!"

When Misty saw Ash coming toward her, she stepped onto the flat surface of the railing edge, steadying herself by holding onto a pole. Ash stood rooted to the spot, completely stunned, and Misty turned around. She flashed him her most beautiful smile –it was both sad and happy, and a tear rolled down her face, sending heartbreaking wrenches ripping through Ash's heart.

"Misty, what's going on? What's wrong…? Don't do this, it's not funny!" his voice trembled like it never had before. Pure cold fear gripped him as he tried to take a few steps closer to the girl in front of him.

Misty shook her head as tears continued to wet her cheeks. She took a step back, and her right leg hovered above the ocean below. She knew she was being greedy, but she had only wanted one last look at Ash before she went.

Feeling panic enfolding him as he realized she was serious, Ash cried out in alarm. "Misty, why? Don't be dumb! Whatever's wrong we can talk through it, ok? Please, come down!" he begged desperately, moving closer to her.

The sun rose fully into the bright morning sky. And already, Misty felt her body lighter than it has ever felt before, and knew it was time. Slowly, she loosened her grip on the pole, and let her bodyweight shift backwards.

With one last smile, she closed her eyes, and before Ash could dash the last few steps to catch her, she had leaned backwards in a graceful arch and plunged down into the ocean below.

"NOOOOO!"

Ash leant helplessly over the edge where Misty had fell, and for a few moments, couldn't bring himself to believe what had happened right before his eyes.

He'd lost her! Without understanding why! And in that instant he knew how horribly much she had meant to him. So much so that…

It was at that one sickening moment that suddenly, an overpowering sense of realization washed over him, like someone had emptied a bucket of cold water over his head. And without another moment's hesitation, he jumped.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

She knew she was dying. She could feel the currents more distinctly than she has ever felt before. As if… as if they were passing right through her.

Suddenly, she felt someone jerk her arm backwards, and found herself once again, in the arms of the one she _thought_ she had left behind! Ash.

Her mind that had begun to drift snapped back abruptly, and before she could register anything further, his hand had placed itself at the back of her head and dragged her into a deep electrifying kiss.

Misty didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but she felt something change inside her. Something that she couldn't quite fathom at the moment. Lips parted unwillingly as they broke the water surface, but Ash continued to hold her tightly, as if she might disappear at any moment.

"I love you!" he growled fiercely, though his voice trembled with every word he uttered. The immense fear that had overwhelmed him earlier had left him feeling unsettled, even now. "I love you, did you know that? Don't you _dare_ leave me like that ever again!"

A faint sound escaped her lips. And she finally uttered the words that she had been longing night and day to tell him. "Me too… I love–"

As if reassured, Ash tipped her chin upwards and pulled her into another hungry kiss. Stroking her cheeks gently, he shifted angle and Misty felt his tongue slid past her lips, intertwining with hers –a shocking but sweet experience. Feeling both of them closer together than they had ever been, in that instant, Misty knew that she was no longer going to die. And following that, a new realization dawned upon her –they had broken the curse.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Misty gave a little sneeze.

"We need to get back on the boat," said Ash finally, though a big part of him had wanted the kiss to go on forever. When they reached the side, relief overcame them as they saw Pikachu peering over the edge.

"Pika pi!" it squeaked loudly, as it beckoned to someone on the boat. "Pika pi, pikachu pi! Pika! Pikachu!" And very soon, Brock came running over to the front and spotted them in the water.

"They're overboard, Pikachu found them! Get the rope!" he called to the others, and turned to Ash and Misty. "Hang on guys."

But before anything else could happen, a terrible light ripped across the clear sky, then followed by a screech so high-pitched that everyone had to put their hands over their ears. The ocean began to shudder, and the boat shimmered and disappeared before their eyes. Everyone in it was thrown into the water.

"Glad you could drop in," smiled Ash as Brock swam near.

"Save your lame jokes for later," Brock retorted as he glanced around. "What's happening?"

"It's her," muttered Ash. Everything had disappeared again, just like everything back at the Kyrle League. They've been toyed around by that girl again.

"It's like in the Kyrle League!" Molly glided over on her Blastoise, echoing his thoughts. "That horrrrrrrible girl!"

"I expect we'll see her soon," said Ash grimly. "She isn't too happy we'd broken the spell."

And with that, he called out his Lapras.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**You know I was so tempted to ****put more Pikachu in this chapter. In fact he SHOULD'VE appeared more because he always sleeps with Ash, doesn't he? But meh, if he were there he'd have been too much in the way. What with Misty holding a knife over his master looking like she's ready to butcher him, it would be dumb if he didn't zap her silly in the first place! So yeah… no Pikachu this time, but will do the next cos it's battle time!**


	8. The Final Battle

**Episode 7 –The Final Battle**

By, Satsumi

The hideous iguana twisted and writhed in its mistress's arms as quivering fingers circled themselves around the back of its neck.

"You've failed me again, Mama," hissed a little girl's voice, hardly recognizable through her seething anger. "You always fail me." The blaming tone in her voice was more than a little apparent.

"I… I'm really sorry it didn't work out, dearest," Electra Kyrle's hands could be seen shaking as they moved hastily over the various vials and bottles scattered across the rack. "I will do my best to make it right."

Jessica Kyrle did not turn to face her mother. Facing the highest window at the top of the tower they were in, overlooking the sea, her cold green eyes continued to narrow in building rage as she saw with her mind's eye, what had happened out at sea.

The spell was broken. Her mother's useless spell. Ash Ketchum's feelings for Misty were so strong that it had been enough to break it. That was what they hadn't counted upon –the depth of his love for her, and it was this fact that enraged Jessica more than anything else! He had jumped! He was willing to risk his own life to get her back! If Ash's love for Misty was any less, he would've STAYED on that deck and became hers! But no, he had jumped, and gave Misty that kiss that freed her from the curse.

"You never get anything right…" Jessica's complaint came out in a furious hiss, hardly under control now that emotions were roiling inside her. "That's how I died in the first place, remember?"

Electra Kyrle's hands and fingers froze in mid-action as her daughter mentioned this.

"You were the one who said you could make me the world's most powerful…" the girl recalled slowly, her fingernails dragging themselves across the iguana's scaly back. "And because of your so-called miscalculations, _I_ was the one who had to suffer the fatal consequences…"

Electra Kyrle's hands began to tremble even more as the vials and bottles began to shudder on the racks from her daughter's churning psychic energy in the room.

"But… I have to admit. You did do something right in the end…" A tiny smile, stained with malice, crept across her lips. "Although in this cursed form, you managed to resurrect me. I have to live inside a host, but I came back with unimaginable powers…"

"Y-yes…" murmured Electra Kyrle, rubbing her sweaty palms together. "You are so powerful now. I have made you the most powerful in the world…" she nodded vigorously, as if trying to convince her daughter of something.

"But this will be the last time you screw things up for me, Mama."

And at that, Jessica Kyrle turned around, her eyes shifting into an eerie reptilian gold color, and her pupils sharpening into slits. The whole tower began to tremble and shake, vials began to fall of the racks, crashing and shattering as they hit the ground.

"What you're too incompetent to pull off, I will finish myself." A forked tongue slithered out of Jessica's mouth as her features started to shift and transform. "With-_out_ your help…" she stressed her last words. Jessica began to merge with the iguana in her arms, its scaly skin wrapping itself around her, and her body stretching, growing and lengthening…

"No, please nooo! Jessica! Please… I can still help you!" begged Electra Kyrle on her knees, stricken with horror as she beheld the hideous dragon in front of her.

It raised its spiny neck, felling the roof over its head. The entire tower was coming apart as it continued to grow in size. It glowered at the cowering woman at its feet with its inhuman yellow eyes.

Eyes widening as she realized what her own daughter was about to do, Electra Kyrle screamed, all her magic tricks rendered useless. "Jessica, NOOO! I AM YOUR MOTHER!"

"So long, Mama." The child-like but completely emotionless voice erupted from the throat of the horrendous creature before it reached down and ended the woman's life in between its razor sharp teeth.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

Ash Ketchum and all his friends continued to cling to their water pokemons, heading steadily towards the far off shore. Ash still had his arms around Misty, refusing to let her ride on her own.

"I have tons of water pokemon," Misty complained, wriggling in his arms, wondering why Ash stubbornly insisted that she had to ride with him on Lapras. Her Seadra would've carried her fine!

"No way in hell am I letting you out of my sight again!" Ash growled impatiently, holding her tighter, as if afraid she might try to break free.

"Are you crazy? I'm not gonna jump off any more boats alright?" Now that the spell was broken, Misty was obviously back to her old firebrand self again.

Ash was just about to lash out with a comeback when Richie yelled out, pointing towards the sky. To everyone's amazement and horror, a huge purple dragon glided out from amongst the swirling clouds with an unearthly roar.

"Oh my god, what in all the pokeworld is _that_?" Molly gasped, eyes widened in shock.

"One of those legendary pokemons?" Clinging onto Tracey's Gyarados, Brock tried a guess.

"Mutated pokemon looks more like it," Tracey muttered with a shudder. The creature didn't look like ANY pokemon he's ever seen, or even heard of.

"X-Mon?" Brock offered helpfully.

"Shut-up Brock!" The others flared at his untimely joke.

Everyone stood transfixed as the dragon, now fully materialized in front of them, snarled in seething anger, its beady eyes fixed on Ash. "If I can't have you… I would rather destroy you with my own hands…"

Ash's jaw dropped as he finally realized who this was. "It's that crazy kid from the Kyrle League!" he yelled to the others, pulling Misty closer still. That evil girl who had made him and Misty go through such pain.

"We could've been perfect together, but you have to go and ruin it… ALL OF YOU!" the dragon roared, thunder crashing in response to its rage. "Now I don't even _want_ you anymore, imbecile! DIE!"

And with that, a surge of pure psychic energy erupted from its jaws and shot straight towards them.

"JUMP!" Ash hollered as he grabbed Misty, and everyone jumped into the water just in the nick of time, calling back their pokemons at the same time.

The attack missed all of them as they dived further underwater to avoid more of its attacks. The dragon snorted. "There is no place to hide…" it hissed and lifted its head towards the sky with a roar. The clouds parted in a frenzy and the seawater began to get sucked up into the sky, leaving behind a barren, dry land.

Everyone stood on what had once been the seabed, but they were all ready. Without wasting time, Ash had already summoned all his pokemon while underwater, and all the others had followed his lead.

"Lapras, Hydro Pump now! Pikachu, Thunder Wave!" Ash immediately started off with his pokemons' most powerful combo attacks, banking on a quick finish.

The others complemented his attacks with water-based or electric-based attacks – Water Guns, Hydro Pumps, Thunder Shocks and Thunder Waves all were let loose. The combined force was so great that it caused a huge explosion upon contact with its target.

Everyone held their breaths as they waited for the smoke to clear, hoping against hope that their attacks had somehow managed to inflict some damage on the insanely powerful beast. But even before the smoke completely cleared, the echoic laugh of Jessica Kyrle rang shrilly in their ears.

"You really thought I could be defeated so easily with such a measly attack?"

As the dragon came into view again, surrounding it was a huge psychic barrier which had deflected that huge wave of attack.

"What the…" Brock's exclamation froze mid-sentence.

"Whoa… I've never seen this kind of move before," Richie gulped.

"I don't care what it's capable of, if it's a psychic pokemon, it should be weak against ghost and bug type!" Morty said with a grin, and called out all his ghost pokemon –a Gengar, a Misdreavus and even a Mismagius.

"Roger that!" Burgh summoned his entire collection of bug-type pokemon. "Bugs're my specialty!"

"Good thinking," agreed Sabrina as she called out her Ghastly and Haunter.

Ash called out his Heracross. "Let's weaken it for the others!"

And the pokemon released a powerful series of Hyper Beams, Night Shades and Solar Beams. Without waiting to see whether their attacks had worked, Ash immediately commanded them to close in for another array of physical attacks, striking while the iron was still hot.

"Guys, Shadow Claw!" Morty yelled at his pokemons. But everyone else's commands froze mid-sentence, as all the attacking pokemon were suddenly immobilized and lifted up into the air, struggling weakly.

"Oh my god, what's happening?" Even though ghosts and bugs weren't her favorite type of pokemon, Misty still felt horrified to see all of them struggling and in pain.

"Fools…" The dragon's chuckle sounded like a rumbling earthquake. "Since this is your death day, I wouldn't mind revealing that I'm actually no psychic pokemon. I was resurrected as a dark type, but with the power to utilize ALL the elements in the entire world! That's how powerful I am!"

As it indulged in the magnitude of its own power, it did not notice the smile that crept across Misty's face. "Well then, that makes it TONS easier!" she yelled confidently. "Golduck, I choose you!"

"Misty! Dark-types are _immune_ to psychic! Not weak against!" cried Karen, one of the Johto Elite Four who was an expert in dark-type pokemon. "They have virtually NO weaknesses! The ONLY type of pokemon that are slightly resistant to the dark-type are the fighting pokemons!"

"Hm, well think again," Misty grunted knowingly. "Psyduck! Miracle Eye, now!"

Ever since her Psyduck had evolved into a such a powerful Golduck, Misty had been so hyped over her newly evolved pokemon that she spent almost every waking hour studying about psychic pokemon and their moves. Now she knew them like the back of her own hand.

"Of course!" Sabrina punched her palm in realization. "Miracle Eye removes the dark-type's immunity to psychic-based attacks!"

"Alright everyone!" Ash yelled. "Primeape, Infernape, Hitmonlee! I choose you!" And all the others followed suit with their own fighting-type pokemon.

"Fools! You think you could take me down so easily?" The dragon bellowed as it watched the fighting pokemon close in upon it with their high speed physical attacks. "I can still use attacks of ALL the elements! And your puny little fighting pokemons are all weak to psychic-based attacks!"

It began to gather energy for its powerful Psybeam, but before it could launch its attack, Misty and Sabrina had issued their commands in unison.

"Psyduck! Alakazam! Disable!"

As Jessica's Psybeam and energy barrier were both rendered useless at the same time, the fighting pokemons' coalesced and their combined attack hit home with such great force that it felled the gigantic creature to the ground.

"Quick! Before it recovers!" Ash yelled immediately, and in response, all the trainers released their pokemons' most damaging attack upon the dragon, Pikachu ending it with a mind-blowing full scale Thunder attack.

"Pikaaa-CHUUUU!"

The surge of high-voltage electricity caught fire in the vast amount of surrounding energy and resulted in a mind-blowing explosion.

**O+O+O+O+~ B R E A K ~+O+O+O+O**

The silence after that hung so thickly and heavily in the atmosphere that it drowned out any attempt to speak. Everyone inhaled sharply as a sound drifted into their ears.

"I don't believe it!" Molly moaned in terror. "After all that it's still alive?"

"Shhh, wait!" Richie shushed, trying to listen, and there came a barely audible sob from somewhere in the rubbles.

Ash's eyes widened as he heard it. A man's deep sorrowful sob. "It's someone else!" he exclaimed and began to run into the slowly dispersing cloud of dust.

"Ash, wait! It could be a trap!" cried Misty, running after him.

"Or it could be someone who was hurt in the crossfire!" Ash turned his head and said, not slowing his pace. As the clouds cleared and the dust settled, it revealed a man, kneeling, hunched over something and weeping distressfully.

"Whoa!" Ash gasped as he came near and recognized who it was. "It's Sir Kyrle! The guy who organized the Kyrle League!"

Everyone tensed up as they came near the sobbing man, for they still did not trust him at all. Wasn't he the father of that monster? But now, he seemed different somehow. His pride, coldness and evil presence all seemed to have gone now that he was weeping over the little girl he held in his arms –a girl that no one present could recognize.

She was young, looked about thirteen years of age, with long golden hair and a very pale face.

"Marion… Oh, Marion… I'm so sorry…" Sir Kyrle wept as he held the girl close.

"Marion?" Ash was completely puzzled.

"Who's Marion?" Brock asked.

"Marion is my only daughter…" the man murmured distractedly. "We lived happily together. But it all started when I decided to remarry that horrible woman, Electra…"

Misty inhaled sharply at the mention of the name –the woman who had cursed her into a mermaid. She felt Ash reach over to take her hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Electra married me for my influence, but most importantly, for my daughter…" he continued in a dream-like trance as he recalled the horrible memories. "She wanted to use Marion as a host for her own daughter, Jessica, who was dead at that time, and needed a host in order to be resurrected. She put me under a spell, and allowed Jessica to take over Marion's body… If, if I hadn't married that witch… then Marion wouldn'tve… I'm so, so sorry, Marion…" Sir Kyrle choked back a sob, and could no longer continue.

Everyone now felt so sorry for the man that none of them knew exactly what to say. Jessica and her mother were gone now, but that didn't change things for this man.

Then, there came a slight cough, and a small hand reached up and touched Sir Kyrle's wet cheeks. "Father…" the girl called Marion breathed weakly. "I'll be alright… don't cry, please…"

"Marion! Oh, Marion…" Sir Kyrle was so overjoyed that tears started to overflow again.

"But, but how did you–?" Ash asked, completely baffled.

The girl smiled serenely as she slowly sat up. "That was all thanks to Mewy," she said, looking down fondly at something she held amongst the folds of her dress. It was a Mew, fast asleep on her lap. She looked up at Ash. "It was Snapdragon –Jessica's creature, that you destroyed, but inside, Mewy protected me with his own powers, so that I could be safe," she explained, then looked around at the others. "Thank you, all of you, for saving our lives, both me and my father's."

"Yes, yes…" said Sir Kyrle, gratefulness overwhelming him. "How can we ever repay you?"

"No, we don't want any– " Ash began, shaking his head, but Sir Kyrle cut him off.

"But we must! This is the least I could do for making you go through what you had," he almost begged.

"Hmm…" Misty's eyes rolled thoughtfully. Then, as an idea came to her, she snapped her fingers. "Ash and I never did get our prize for winning the Kyrle League, sir," she said, a grin lighting up her face. "How about that, then?"

"Of course!" Sir Kyrle nodded. "You can have anything you want."

"Then that's settled! How about a cruise vacation?" Misty winked cheekily.

"HELL NO!" Came an angry yell, and the next thing Misty knew, she had been swept into Ash's arms and locked down firmly. "We are NOT going out to sea again!"

"What? Why?" Although she had meant it as a joke, Misty hadn't expected Ash to react so violently to her suggestion.

"No way in hell am I letting you near the sea, _ever_!" Ash was adamant, and allowed no room for argument. Over his dead body!

"But I _deserve_ a break after that ordeal!" A pout formed on Misty's lips, and Ash swallowed, transfixed. It was all he could do to stop himself from leaning over and kissing her then and there. He hasn't forgotten how good it had felt to do that.

Ash took a deep breath and said in a gentler, more patient tone, "How about Lavender then? I did promise you we'd go back there."

Lavender City was close to the beach. This was the furthest he would go. Misty could either take it or leave it.

"Hmm…" Misty pretended to consider, then broke into a bright smile. "That doesn't sound half bad!" Actually, she knew that she truly didn't mind where they went, as long as they went together.

**To all of my lovely readers: A thousand apologies for the endless wait, and to make it up, I promise a fluffy epilogue to follow in a couple days~ Please read and review!**


	9. Epilogue

**The Sweetest Feeling –Epilogue**

By, Satsumi

Lavender City was as great as it promised to be. Well, maybe not a hundred percent. Ash refused to let Misty anywhere near the sea. They shopped, dined, explored the sights and attended parties and festivals. All was fun, but an occasional swim in the gorgeous sea would've put the icing on the cake. But Ash was having none of it.

As the week-long vacation was only paid for Ash and Misty –the winners of the Kyrle League, Brock had said he would head back to Pewter for awhile and meet up with them in Pallet when they returned and were ready for their next round of adventure.

This was their fifth day in this magical city, but it has been raining all day. So, the couple had decided to relax indoors until the rain stopped. Misty was lazing on the three-seater in the living room of their presidential suite, leaning her back against the armrest and brushing Pikachu's fur with an anti-static brush.

"Chaaaa~" mewled the little mouse with that kind of squeal that goes halfway out of tune, showing that he was exceedingly enjoying whatever treatment he was receiving.

Ash was surfing the TV channels in another seat, his feet propped up on the coffee table, but he couldn't concentrate on the programs. So far, the vacation was going great, but there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on. After that unforgettable kiss the other day, it seemed as though he and Misty had settled back into a comfortable friendship kind of status. For the past few days, the trip had felt more like one between two really close friends rather than a couple in love.

Ash didn't get it. How did one transcend the level of friendship to romance anyway? Were they supposed to be like lovey-dovey all the time? Was that only normal? He glanced over at Misty and his pokemon and pursed his lips thoughtfully. Misty didn't seem the least bit perturbed by anything. These few days, she's been thoroughly enjoying herself, happy as a Sunflora, which of course, suited Ash just fine; he loved her smile to pieces. But…

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden statement coming from Misty. "You know, Ash," she said mildly, still brushing Pikachu's fur. "You really should get over this developing fear of yours."

"What fear." Not turning around, Ash frowned just a little as he hit another channel. He knew what Misty was trying to get at, but he wasn't about to give her the time of day, or the answer she wanted.

Misty sighed audibly. "Well, you're refusing to let me anywhere near the sea, like you're afraid I'll turn back into a mermaid or something."

There was a short pause before Ash answered. "I just don't like it."

Another channel change.

"What do you mean 'You don't like it'?" Misty stopped brushing Pikachu, who responded with a wistful "Chu…" lamenting the end of his special treatment. She turned to look at Ash, who had just switched the channel yet again.

When Ash did not seem about to answer her question, an angry pout began to form on her lips, but as an idea suddenly occurred to her, her pout dissolved into a grin. She went over and sat down beside him, deftly fishing the control out of his hand and turned the TV off.

Misty held his face with both hands and turned it in her direction, making him look at her. "Now see here," she began in a reasoning tone, but injecting just the slightest dash of sweetness to sound persuasive. "We both know this wouldn't do at all."

Ash had already felt his muscles tense the moment her soft hands touched his face. When he was forced to look into that perfect face –beseeching, yet with a tiny playful grin tugging at the corners, he knew he'd already lost half the battle. Worse still, Misty was facing him, kneeling on his seat, and while she leaned forwards, the V-shaped collar of her white tank top was conveniently revealing an interesting angle that quickened his pulse. He swallowed and spoke, with much difficulty.

"Why?" he said gruffly, averting his eyes. "I think it'd do very well."

Misty sighed again, but continued patiently. "Ash, I'm a water pokemon trainer! I can't be avoiding the sea for the rest of my life…" When she saw Ash looking away, Misty pursed her lips. She wasn't about to give up. Promptly, she changed her position and sat on Ash's lap facing him instead.

"Ash, look at me when I'm talking to you." Now he had nowhere to run.

_Oh god…_ Was all Ash's mind could register as his entire body tensed up at their current position –Misty sitting across his lap, facing him, her hands on his chest as she leaned forwards to look him earnestly in the eye.

"Let's agree on a truce, shall we?"

Ash gulped. "T– truce?" was the only word he could get out. Hell, he doubted he could even string two words together!

Not having much experience with guys herself, Misty had no idea what sort of agony she was putting Ash through. She only knew this was working. She was controlling the situation. Soon, they would be able to come to a truce on this matter. And eventually, she would get her way.

She nodded. "Yes, a truce."

Ash took a deep breath as he waited for her to continue. He didn't trust himself to speak at this point. He was surprised that with her leaning so close to his chest, Misty hasn't mentioned his wildly hammering heart yet. Yes, he definitely wasn't feeling comfortable with the provocative position they were currently in, and the growing heat in his body only further served as a warning to him that he might not last out much longer… but strangely, he couldn't find the strength to push the girl away. Or the will, for that matter.

"We'll give this a month or so," Misty continued with a smile. "And within this time, I'll stay away from the ocean, but you must promise me that you'll get over this irrational fear and come to terms with the fact that I can't possibly give up my commitment as a water pokemon trainer."

Ash cleared his throat, but his voice still came out huskier than he would've liked. "You could always use the pool…"

"Ash, you know that's not a long-term solution!" Misty's hands clenched his shirt, and she bit her lower lip as her frustration grew. But the sensation this simple gesture caused was devastating. Ash could literally feel the tingly feeling her hands had caused rippling through his body, and knew that if he didn't do something soon…

"Misty, get off me," he ordered curtly, hoping he sounded like he meant it.

He did. But taking it as a rejection of her idea, Misty wasn't having any of it. If she was the type who'd actually back down from a seemingly intimidating order, she wouldn't have been labeled as a firebrand in the first place.

"No! Not until we come to a sensible agreement," she said adamantly, shaking her head. Hell, didn't the fact that she was even bothering to seek his approval mean something? "Come on, Ash, pleeeease…?"

_Ok, that's it._ This was as much as any normal guy could take. With his resolve crumbling to nothingness, Ash let out a low growl, grabbed her waist and flopped over, now pressing her against the sofa and sealing her pleas in a searing long-awaited kiss.

Misty's eyes opened wide as she was taken completely by surprise. She let out an instinctive moan as his rough but sweet assault reached past her teeth and their tongues intertwined. Unconsciously, she stopped struggling and her eyes closed as she slowly began to kiss back, relishing their closeness.

He couldn't stop. The sweetness of kissing her was too intoxicating, like a deadly drug, and he couldn't stop. His hands were sensitively aware of the smooth touch underneath them –the soft delicate skin covering her exposed waist.

Ash's kiss was so passionate that she began to feel something within her. She wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like a growing heat in the pit of her stomach. The sensual touch of his hands on her waist sent ripples of electricity crawling across her skin and made her arch her back involuntarily. A sigh escaped her as their lips broke apart and his lingered on the crook of her neck. But when she felt his hands began sliding upwards and underneath her top, she inhaled sharply and instinctively opened her eyes.

Sensing the change in mood, Ash immediately stopped what he was doing. Still breathing heavily, he turned and gazed into her beautiful sparkling eyes. They were glazed over with the passion and intimacy they had just shared, and her cheeks were flushed an adorable bright pink as she panted and looked up, returning his gaze with a look as clueless as a little lost kitten.

And in that one moment that completely took his breath away, Ash came to an irrevocable decision.

"Marry me."

There was what felt like the longest pause. Then, as his words slowly sank in, a strangled cry escaped her.

"Wha?"

"Marry me, Misty." He would repeat it a hundred times if need be. Now that he had her, he was never letting her go again. He wanted her, all to himself, and he doubted he could wait that long. Getting married seemed like the only way.

"What? Are you crazy? No!"

"Why?" Ash didn't understand. They loved each other, didn't they? Then wasn't getting married the most logical outcome?

"Ash, we're only eighteen!"

"So? I don't see a problem with that," he said offhandedly. Hell, shouldn't she be happy that a guy was willing to be bound by marriage at such a young age? His friends would probably say he was crazy! But wasn't this supposed to show commitment and assure the girl or something along those lines?

"We'll need at least a few months to prepare for the wedding anyway," he continued with a grin, and sensually began to trace her jaw line with his lips. "By then it'd be next year and we'll be nineteen. Satisfied?"

"But you know that we…" Misty began as Ash's lips slowly travelled across her skin, distracting and killing her focus. "And… and we only just got together…" His lips lingered on her sensitive earlobe, and she could hear her words falter. "Maybe we could w–" She wanted to say "wait", but her sentence was cut off by her own intake of breath as Ash stuck out his tongue and licked her ear.

"Hmm?" Ash asked distractedly, as he gently tucked a stray lock of her vibrant orange hair behind her ears, stopping conveniently to stroke her cheek. "Why don't you grow your hair out longer?" he asked, cleverly changing the topic to avoid her rejecting his proposal again.

A dreamy look crossed his face as he gazed at his perfect girl. Now that things between them were the way they should be, after so long, he could finally openly admire her mesmerizing beauty and not try to hide it by averting his eyes or teasing her. "I thought you looked positively stunning with it," he said, referring to the time while they were still under the curse and Marina-Misty had long mermaid hair.

"Mm… I _might_ consider," Misty nodded, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

"Like how you'll consider my proposal?"

Misty rolled her eyes. Why was he still asking? He already made it clear that he wasn't taking no for an answer. Now it was her turn to change the subject.

"So what about my bike then, hmm? When are you thinking of repaying it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she turned to look at her future husband, whom her earliest memories of were that of a young immature little twerp of a pokemon trainer with a silly red cap on his head, but who now has grown into a brave and dashing pokemon master who only had eyes for her alone.

Ash pinched her cute button nose. "When you're so old and fat that I can't bear to look at you. Then I'll just get you your bike and you can stop following me around."

"Hey!"

Ash guessed he deserved that whack in the head, even though it wasn't a serious blow. He laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ok ok, fine. If you want it back that badly. I'll get one, and we can use it on our wedding day."

Now it was Misty's turn to laugh – a delightful and infectious laugh that Ash knew he would never tire of hearing, even when he turned a hundred years old.

"Come here, you," he growled as he swept the girl of his dreams into another electrifying kiss.

******O+O+O+O+~ THE END ~+O+O+O+O**

**To all my dear readers: FINALLY it's the end~ I admit it's not a long story, but if you notice it has taken me a REALLY long time to finish... I have mixed feelings about ending this story, cos although I'm definitely happy I've finally finished it and got it off my back, I know I'm gonna miss it terribly too. It's arguably one of my favorite works, as one of my official novels is going to be using this story as a small part of its plot line, and has two of its main characters loosely based on Ash and Misty ;)**

**Thank you, all of you, so so much for supporting this story thus far. Your reviews mean THE POKEWORLD to me, so please don't hesitate to give them COS YOU MUST! RAWR! I would love to hear constructive advice, criticism, and of course, gushing about how cute Ash and Misty are together always makes me feel happy and fluffy inside ^-^ ~mwah~ love you!**


End file.
